The Second Son
by Jewelled Boots
Summary: A chilly autumn brings Jasper to the Cullen coven. While Alice has found her mate, Edward is left out in the cold when he fears his family is moving away from him. If Carlisle doesn't act, he may just lose a son for good. AU. Contains scenes of corporal punishment and some coarse language.
1. What A Day

Note: Thank you for stopping by and checking out my story. I do hope you enjoy what you see.

I prefer my vampires to be more relatable, so they do breathe, blink, tire, and sleep. Also, ages have been changed at my discretion. And no sparkling!

Leave a review if you like!

" _What A Day"_

"You had no right to do this." Edward muttered, his arms crossed tight as he glared out the windshield.

Carlisle resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Edward had launched his assault the instant he got into the vehicle, and though almost thirty minutes had passed, he was showing no signs of giving up this pointless fight. As patient as Carlisle was, he couldn't shake his growing exasperation.

"Yes, so you've told me three times already." the elder vampire drily replied. "Honestly, son, we're just talking in circles now."

"Because like usual, you're not listening."

And there was Edward's favorite comeback when an argument wasn't going his way. It irked Carlisle on the best of days and generally signified the end of the conversation, at least as far as he was concerned. Edward was an intelligent boy and an eloquent speaker, but his quick temper sometimes made reasoning with the eternal sixteen year old next to impossible.

"I _am_ listening, Edward, but even you can see that this is pointless." Carlisle spoke with practiced calm. "What's done is done. No amount of talking will change what has already been set in motion. At any rate, there are far more important matters to focus on."

Edward bristled at the blond man's dismissive tone. "Well, maybe turning people at random is inconsequential to you, _Carlisle_ , but in my book it _is_ an important matter."

"Eddie…" Alice quietly warned from the backseat.

"What? So you have a right to your opinion but I don't?" he snapped. "Okay, yeah, I see how it is. If Alice says it's all sunshine and roses we go along no questions asked, but anything Edward has to say is about as useful as a bucket with a hole in the bottom." blowing out a bitter huff, he rolled his black eyes. "You people are incredible…"

The rearview mirror showed the girl's pixie-like face darken into a glowering pout.

"I'm just trying to keep you from saying something you'll regret." she said, then added a mumbled, "Idiot…"

Edward, of course, heard this and growled. Carlisle had had enough.

"Son, I suggest you cool it. You've had your say, now give it a rest." the patriarch's voice was even yet firm. He did not take kindly to displays of aggression between his children, especially if the attitude was coming from his son. The bronze haired boy knew better.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Edward scowled.

Finally, the trees gave way to the family's beautiful prairie style home. The lights from the windows were bright against the gloomy afternoon, the cloud cover above a dark and angry grey. Carlisle pulled up the driveway and into the garage. Hopping out of her seat before the engine even died, Alice rushed from the car and inside the house.

Weariness settled heavily upon the coven leader's shoulders. As the garage door descended and enveloped the place in darkness, Carlisle closed his eyes with a sigh, his head resting back while his right hand lingered on the steering wheel.

What a day this had turned out to be.

" _C-Carlisle, we don't have a lot of time, so please just listen. There's a human boy hurt real bad in the woods. He fell from a cliff, but I don't know the exact place. You need to save him, Daddy. I've seen us together, him and me and all of us. He's meant to be a part of our family. He's…Daddy, he's my other half. Please, don't let me lose him…"_

Alice's earlier phone call had come just as the vacationing doctor was settling down to a movie with his wife. Their home was surrounded by a pine forest which stretched on for miles in every direction, so it was an absolute miracle they managed to find the human in time. Carlisle hated to rush when it came to the matter of turning someone, but on this occasion there wasn't a moment to spare for deliberation. His body motionless upon the rocks, the human boy had already ceased to breathe.

Once the unconscious youth was settled inside the master bedroom, Carlisle left to pick Alice and Edward up from school. According to his fake records, Edward wasn't old enough to drive yet, much to the chagrin of the teen who loved speeding around in his precious Volvo. The family had been suffering through his most recent sullen spell for a week now. Considering this, it wasn't hard to understand his unreasonable attitude towards the day's events. Still, it didn't make said attitude any easier to bear. The mental strains of turning someone was bad enough without Edward's condemnation.

"You should have thought about that before you bit him."

Sighing, Carlisle opened his amber eyes to regard the mind reader. He had a habit of dressing in all black during his worst moods. The light blue v-neck sweater, buttoned white undershirt, and grey jeans he was currently wearing was the direct result of Alice and Esme's intervention.

"There wasn't any time for deliberation, Edward. He was practically dead when we got there." Carlisle patiently reminded the boy. "And you seem to be forgetting what Alice-"

"I know what Alice said." Edward interrupted. "But just because she can see the future, it doesn't make that future the right one."

Carlisle raised a dark eyebrow. "Perhaps not, but then what should I have done instead? Allow her soulmate to die? Really, son, if the roles were reversed and it was _your_ girl I had to save, would you truly put up all this fuss?"

It was quiet for a long moment. Betraying no emotion but cool stubbornness, Edward kept his burning gaze straight ahead.

The three hundred year old father knew better than to hope for a sudden change in his son's heart. After all, this was not the first, second, or fifth time they had debated the subject of turning humans. However, if Carlisle could get the teen to consider the feelings of his sister, it might help mellow his attitude.

When it came to Alice and her happiness, Edward would do most anything.

He was not backing down easily today, though. Announcing he needed a hunt, the younger vampire took off without giving his father a chance to speak. Carlisle could only clench his jaw in irritation. A hundred years old and that boy had yet to outgrow the childish habit of running away to end conversations.


	2. The Boss

" _The Boss"_

It took a day and a half for the boy's change to finish. The transition from human to vampire was an exceedingly painful process, but the blond youth handled it with surprising composure. His cries were quiet, his trembling minimal. Carlisle had never seen such a thing before. Edward had been the worst, followed by Alice, and lastly Esme. However, even his brave girls had done their share of sobbing and clinging tight to the doctor. This amount of calm seemed unnatural.

But far more concerning was the issue of the boy's ability.

On rare occasions, newly turned vampires would be gifted with a special power, a element of their personality manifesting itself as a supernatural ability. Most gifts were of a passive nature, like Alice's visions of possible futures or Edward's mind reading. Much to Carlisle's concern, this was not the case with the new arrival. In the final stages of the transformation he had began projecting, his suffering actually being felt by the occupants of the room. It reminded Carlisle of his younger sister's ability and that was a worrisome comparison.

They would need to get a handle on the boy's gift as quickly as possible.

"Well, that's just great." was Edward's dry response after Carlisle informed him of what had transpired.

It was past midnight on Saturday. The transformation complete, exhaustion would still keep their new arrival resting for awhile.

Unlike Alice, Edward had gone to school Friday and the family had seen little of him otherwise. Carlisle figured some space would help his son return to the levelheaded, respectful boy he generally was. Judging by what the patriarch was seeing and hearing now, though, he had figured wrong.

"But I guess there's no helping it." Edward continued from atop his twin bed, a novel in hand. Wearing his favorite black silk pajamas, his long legs were crossed at the ankles. "We all have to face the consequences of our actions."

Carlisle stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the frame. His characteristic slicked back hair was looking a tad ruffled and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. He frowned disapprovingly at the lounging teen.

"You could be a bit more supportive, son."

Edward's free hand turned the page of his book. "It's your problem, not mines. I would have loved to give my input if you'd bothered calling me the other day."

"There wasn't time for that, Edward."

"You made time when it was Alice." the boy retorted coolly. "Not to mention the witch and her monkey."

"Those were very different circumstances. And I've told you countless times to stop referring to Rosalie and Emmett like that. They are just as much your siblings as Alice is."

The mind reader merely shrugged and continued reading. Carlisle's frown deepened.

"Edward, I understand where you're coming from, truly I do, but I'm not going to stand for this disrespect you're showing. It's hardly becoming."

"So I have to respect you, but you can just ignore my opinion entirely?" Edward challenged with easy calm.

"I have always given you an open ear, son, and you know that. But in the end this is _my_ family. I have to do what I believe is best for all of us, even if you disagree."

"Right, of course, you _always_ know what's best." Edward rolled his eyes. "What a fool I am to question the all-knowing Carlisle."

In a few swift steps, his father was at the bedside. Before Edward could even register the blond man's movements, Carlisle had snatched the book from his son's hand, snapped it shut, and brought the hard cover down on the boy's thinly clothed thigh.

"Ow, dammit!" Edward cried and whipped a glare at his father. "What was that for?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yeah, he might have had that one coming.

Still, the boy pouted as he tried to rub the sting from his leg. "Whatever happened to giving me a warning first?"

"I did. Verbally _and_ mentally."

"Well, you could've made it clearer…"

The doctor put a hand on his hip and gave his son a pointed look. "If you need clarity I can gladly dispense some."

"Thanks but no thanks. I think on this account I'd rather stay in the dark."

"Very well." Carlisle allowed himself a small smile, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. But his face no sooner grew serious again. "I mean it, Edward, all this attitude has to stop here and now. I have enough on my hands as it is. And I'm going to need you most of all in dealing with your new brother."

It was Edward's turn to raise a wry eyebrow. "Brother?"

"Yes, brother. Whatever your feelings, he _is_ apart of this family now."

"He may not feel the same when he wakes up." a tinge of bitterness crept into the teen's voice. Carlisle ignored it.

"I understand that. But during his newborn stage, he is the family's responsibility and he _will_ be treated as such. This is not a request, son. Either you put this behind you or I can give you some help on the matter. Regardless of your choice, you _will_ behave yourself."

Glaring, Edward pressed his lips into a thin line. There was no quicker way to get his venom simmering than an undebatable command. It took all his willpower to stop a snide comment from escaping his tongue.

Fine. Seeing as though he wasn't being given any other options here, he would yield to his mighty creator and play the obedient son. It was clear no-one wanted his opinion on anything anyway. He was only the second oldest person in the house in terms of vampire years, but what did his experience and knowledge amount to? Nothing, absolutely nothing as far as Carlisle was concerned.

It was so unfair.

"Edward." the gentle call brought him out of his thoughts. Carlisle's soft eyes no longer held any trace of irritation. For some reason this only annoyed Edward.

"I really need you on my side this time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to include you in the decision to change this young man, but you know I would have if the situation allowed. As of now, what's done is done. It's pointless to continue arguing about it."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Of course Carlisle would see it as pointless. Anything and everything Edward had to say was pointless.

Carlisle sighed wearily. "Please, Edward. We can talk all you like once our newest member is settled in. Until then, I need you to work with me. Can I count on you? For Alice's sake?"

Tsk, using Alice against him. Carlisle could be a real devil sometimes. But what could Edward do but comply? In this matter, choice was a poorly disguised illusion.

It was so very, very unfair.

Fighting down the rising irritation, Edward forced his features to display the calm he wasn't feeling.

"You _are_ the boss, Carlisle."


	3. I Reckon That's Just Fine

Note: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favs. I greatly appreciate any and all support.

" _I Reckon That's Just Fine"_

Edward wrinkled his nose as Jasper tore into a buck. Skin and flesh were sliced open by razor-sharp nails, wasted blood gushing from the animal's gruesome wounds. And if the sight wasn't bad enough, the sound effects were just as stomach churning. This was by far the worst feeding he had ever been forced to witness.

Like always, the whole family came along on the newborn's first hunt. Edward stood distant from the others, his shoulders hunched and his hands jammed into his pants pockets. Carlisle and Esme had their arms wrapped around each other's waists, while Alice, trying to watch her mate and the future at the same time, hovered over Jasper.

Honestly, Edward didn't even need to be here. Though Carlisle might be a man of slim form and Esme a small, elegant woman, the pair made a frightening force. By himself, the coven leader could generally best the exaggerated strength of a newborn, and his wife was the second strongest of the family. Add Alice's visions to the mix and Edward's presence became wholly unnecessary.

Of course, when he tried convincing Carlisle of this earlier, the older vampire had been his typical stubborn self.

"Alice's visions aren't set in stone and they don't catch everything, son." his father had explained. "With you both there, we can better cover all our angles. And there's the issue of his ability and what he might be capable of with it. If anything happens, I'll need everyone to help keep the situation under control. So yes, for the last time, you're coming. Behave yourself or else."

Ugh, whatever. Carlisle thought he was so smart.

Edward sighed his vexation. It was the weekend. He should be composing at his piano, not standing around in the chill watching some newborn take a literal bloodbath. The family all had cellphones. If he was needed, Carlisle could call him. Being the fastest of the Cullen coven, Edward would be able to reach them in mere seconds.

Oh, Carlisle, when would you finally update that simple-minded brain of yours?

"He's going to need a lot more." he heard the doctor muse aloud.

Edward gave him a deadpanned look. "You think? He's getting more blood on him than in him. At this rate, we'll be out here all day."

To the boy's annoyance, his father only smiled. "Good thing there's no rain scheduled until tomorrow."

Esme glowed lovingly up at the man and he nuzzled her nose. Their son glowered.

Once he was done making an absolute mess of the buck, Jasper was growling for another kill. The family sped off, racing between the pine trees, sunlight flittering through the branches and flashing off their pale skin. Edward frowned at the blond youth's pace. It almost matched his own.

There was little time for a thorough introduction when Jasper awoke. Carlisle was able to get the newborn's name and explain a bit of the situation to him, but Jasper's quivering form and projected thirst were clear indicators that a hunt was immediately needed.

Examining him now, Edward couldn't say he liked what he saw. The newborn was taller and thinner than him, his loose T-shirt displaying the greater muscular definition of his lean arms. His movements were precise, his intense eyes focused ahead as the wind pulled back his semi-long hair. There were no discernible thoughts Edward could read. Jasper was running purely on animal instinct.

The scent of a doe and her fawns brought the family to a picturesque stream. Jasper burst forth with a wild hiss, crashing into the mother deer and ripping her neck open. Carlisle dispatched the two fawns before they could make their escape.

Edward's expression darkened. Killing mothers and young was something he found especially distasteful.

"There goes my appetite for the next couple of days." he muttered.

"He is rather…intense." Esme winced at the sound of bones snapping. Carlisle hugged her to his side.

"He should settle down in a bit."

Edward scoffed. "Are we watching the same thing here? He's actually worse than bear-for-brains."

"Edward." Carlisle mildly admonished, looking over to his son. Under the shade of a tree, Edward appeared like a shadow in his black turtleneck and black skinny jeans. An indulgent smirk played on the coven leader's lips.

"We're going to need to take a shopping trip soon." Esme brought up, sweeping her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

Carlisle chuckled. "Alice will love that. She'll buy a thing or two for him and clean out a whole store for herself."

Husband and wife shared a light laugh. Edward failed to see the humor. With a flutter of her big eyes and a coy little smile, Alice could get whatever she wanted from their dopey parents. On the other hand, his superior reasoning abilities went entirely ignored. If Alice stamped her foot, Carlisle opened his wallet. If Edward stepped one toe out of line, Carlisle opened a can of hellfire on his son's backside. Where was the justice in this family?

Maybe the witch and her monkey had the right idea becoming nomads.

Another buck and Jasper did settle down. His eyes were still dark, his hunger far from satisfied, yet Edward could finally hear some intelligent thought from the newborn who sat staring at his recent kill.

Gradually, Jasper steadied his heavy breathing. His eyes blinked rapidly, roaming over the body of the slaughtered deer. His face portrayed no emotion, and even his thoughts, quick as they came, were oddly calm. Everyone waited in patient silence. Waking up to find you had been turned into a bloodsucking demon wasn't an easy thing to accept or believe. It took two days for Edward to snap out of his own denial.

Finally, the blond youth swallowed and spoke. "A vampire, huh?" he questioned to himself, his husky voice carrying a definite southern twang. "And I'm not dreamin'?"

"I hope not." Alice chirped.

He turned his head slow to her. "I haven't lost mah mind."

"No." she smiled, topaz eyes shining.

Blood coating the lower half of his face, he stared at the petite girl for a good fifteen seconds, then his blank mask receded and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards into a lopsided smirk. "Well, I reckon that's just fine then."

Alice beamed. Carlisle and Esme both exhaled the breaths they had been holding, relief washing over their features. Edward narrowed his eyes.

It shouldn't be that easy to accept. It wasn't right. It wasn't natural.

Why did no-one else see this?

"I figure ya'll have a lot ta tell me, but I'm still thirsty as all get out. Ya mind if we find some more of these big guys?" asked Jasper, never looking away from Alice.

She answered by extending her hand. He grabbed a hold, she pulled him to his feet, and in a flash the family had disappeared deeper into the woods. All except for Edward, that is.

The autumn breeze playing with his tousled hair, he stood stone still, his hands balled into fists within his pockets and his blackening eyes glaring at the bloody kill Jasper left behind.


	4. Losing It

" _Losing It"_

At his father's command, Edward spent the next three days keeping a close mental eye on the family's newest adoptee. The telepath himself hoped to get some good dirt on the guy, like uncovering unseemly aspects of his past, but as it turned out, the newborn's thoughts were as reserved as his tongue. What the family did know was that Jasper had spent the last six years attending a Texas military academy. Having graduated at age seventeen, he left the south and moved in with his aunt for reasons unknown.

He didn't think of his past life much and his musings never strayed deep when he did. The main reason for this was also the primary source of Edward's escalating irritation.

Alice.

Jasper's attention seldom ventured from the girl who had become the obsession of his every waking moment. Quite frankly, it was sickening. And to make matters worse, Alice was just as bad about Jasper. Between the strain of frequent hunts and not enough sleep, Edward started blocking them both to preserve his sanity.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop his ears from still hearing things.

The darkness of night hidden behind the drawn curtains, bright lamps lit the occupants of the living room. Edward slouched on the sofa, his nose buried in a book, though he could hardly read for all the repulsive flirting happening at the other end of the couch. Alice had put in one of her favorite movies, but she and her blond cowboy were far more interested in trading whispered words.

Edward didn't need telepathy to know what Jasper was after. The southern boy reeked of arousal. While Carlisle did have the teen couple sleeping in separate rooms, it was only a matter of time before Jasper tried to slip his slimy self into Alice's bed.

Her brother's attempts to derail the inevitable were proving fruitless, however. Despite his frequent use of profanities, Jasper had Carlisle and Esme convinced he was the perfect southern gentleman simply because he called them "sir" and "ma'am". The softhearted Esme was Edward's closest confident, never teasing like Alice or condescending like Carlisle, yet when the sixteen year old brought his concerns to her, she had cheerily waved off their importance. It seemed Jasper's influence was turning everyone's minds to mush.

Last night Alice had gone as far as to slam her bedroom door in Edward's face while demanding he allow Jasper and her privacy. She very nearly came close to breaking his nose with that move. But what did their parents think about it? Nothing. Carlisle was unconcerned and Esme didn't see the issue. Everyone was having a right good time and Edward was merely the wet blanket to be ignored.

Never before had he felt so pointless.

An odd hush in the room alerted the mind reader's senses and he looked up from the blur of black and white he was pretending to read. Alice and Jasper had lowered their voices to a murmur.

Pursing his lips, Edward eyed his parents sitting in the love seat only to find they too were busy whispering and mooning over each other. A scowl scrunched his nose. Freaks, the lot of them. He should just leave them all to drown in their collective drool. If this was what love did to vampires, maybe he was better off not finding his mate.

But again his gaze strayed to Jasper and Alice. Instead of being happy at no longer hearing them, he felt his unease double. A headache pulsed through his skull from the effort of containing his telepathic ability. He feared the depraved garbage they could be thinking, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't get any peace if he stayed in the dark.

It was his high standard of decency versus his morbid curiosity. Damn, he was losing it.

Gritting his teeth and cursing his predicament, Edward removed his mental block. The invisible tendrils of his mind unfurled, easing his cranial tension. Foreign thoughts tumbled into his head. His eyes went wide.

"No!" the teen burst out, jumping to his feet and flinging his book upon the cushions. "I swear to God if you even try it I'll snap off every last one of your fingers!"

Four stunned faces regarding him.

"Edward, what in the world?" asked Carlisle.

"Him!" his son jabbed an accusing finger at Jasper. "I've had about all I can take of his disgusting intentions! Either you put a stop to them or God so help me I will do it myself!"

Pushing his confusion aside, the patriarch frowned. "Alright, first off you need to watch your language."

" _My_ language? Are you serious? What about the crap _they've_ been spewing for days!"

"We weren't saying anything!" Alice protested, bewildered and miffed.

"Please. Don't even bother playing innocent. You're just as disgusting as this-this refuse you call a mate!"

Her jaw dropped. Jasper growled.

"Edward, that is more than enough." Esme commanded. His temper was nothing new, but she had never seen or heard him act in such an appalling manner. The matriarch could hardly believe her eyes and ears.

The look of absolute contempt he shot her was an even greater shock.

"Like hell it's enough, Esme." he spat. "I'm sick of taking your and everybody else's shit."

The very air seemed to flee the room. The sounds from the television became a mere buzz in the background. Carlisle straightened, eyes narrowing.

"Son, sit down."

"Why don't you make me?" Edward retorted, ignoring the immediate quiver which struck his frozen heart. His venom was boiling past the point of reason.

"Eddie…"

Snapping his head around to the petite girl, the bronze haired boy uttered a hiss like an infuriated cat. Alice recoiled, wide eyes terrified, her face actually turning paler than it naturally was. In the blink of an eye, Jasper was on his feet and looming over Edward. Waves of barely restrained fury rolled from the empath.

"Don't ya ever go at 'er like that." the southern youth's guttural voice dripped with deadly intent.

Edward was unimpressed. "I'll handle _my_ sister any damn way I please, trash."

"Not so long as I'm 'ere. I don't wanna start nothin' with ya, kid, but if ya keep this up I'll sure as hell finish it. I ain't someone ya wanna mess with."

The shorter teen smirked. "Neither am I."

"And neither am I." Carlisle stepped up behind Jasper. His large hand grasped the boy's naked shoulder, the collar of his oversized flannel shirt slipping down his arm. "So, why don't we all simmer down before someone finds themselves in a world of hurt."

His expressionless eyes bored straight into Edward's. If the teen had a heart beat, it would've stopped dead.

"Jasper, I think some fresh air would do you good." Carlisle spoke blandly. "Why don't you step outside with Alice and Esme for a moment? Edward and I will have ourselves a little talk to straighten this whole thing out."


	5. I Don't Want To Hear It

" _I Don't Want To Hear It"_

Ten minutes had passed since Esme, Alice, and Jasper went outside. Deafening silence filled the room. Edward felt himself growing ill.

He couldn't hear his father's thoughts. Carlisle was the only person capable of blocking his son's mental probing, but he only did so on the rare occasion his patience was entirely spent.

A cold sweat broke under the teen's armpits. What the hell had he been thinking? One moment he was doing fine keeping it together, then the next thing he knew he was seeing red. But Jasper...the filth he was planning was positively horrid! Edward couldn't just let him take advantage of Alice like that. It was his duty as her brother. Carlisle had to understand his reasons, right?

"Well, that was quite the display." the patriarch's smooth voice chilled Edward's venom. Hands clasped behind his back, the blond cocked his head sideways. "Are we testing our boundaries once more?"

Not daring to meet the man's eyes, Edward swallowed despite his mouth having gone dry. "I didn't mean what I said to Mum."

"Boy, don't insult me with your pitiful apologies. You didn't just cross the line, you kept right on running. Nearly instigating a fight with Jasper, hissing at your sister, _cursing my wife!"_ Carlisle snarled the end. His son flinched as if slapped, his fists quivering at his sides.

"And you actually had the audacity to challenge _me_ in front of _my_ family." the elder vampire continued. "God knows I should have whipped you right then and there."

"I wasn't-"

"Don't." Carlisle growled. "We both know what your actions meant, so don't you dare tell me otherwise."

Bristling, Edward drew his lips tight. A large lump lodged itself in his throat.

His father stood taller, cooling his features as he proceeded on. "I have tried my best to be patient and understanding, but it seems there really is such a thing as being overly tolerant. All week you have given me nothing but attitude, the constant rolling of the eyes and walking off when I am talking to you. But this here? That's too far past the line, son. Much too far."

"Carlisle, Jasper was-"

The man raised a silencing palm. "No, Edward. This is all about you now. That is the way you wanted it, right? All about Edward."

"I-"

"Shh." Carlisle pressed his index finger to his own lips, the light of the nearby lamp eerily reflected in his ebony stare. "You've had more than your fair say already. Now is my turn and I think it's about time we reaffirmed our positions in this family. Do you know what they are?"

Knowing he wasn't meant to answer, Edward stared back with watery, stinging eyes.

"Can't recall? Then let me refresh your memory." Carlisle mocked. " _I_ am coven leader and _you_ are my subordinate. Whether or not you agree with my decisions, they are to be followed and respected. The great leniency I have continually shown in regards to your behavior ends tonight. You _will_ submit to my authority."

"I wasn't trying to-" the teen started again.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward."

"But I-"

"I _don't_ want to hear it." Carlisle raised his voice an octave. "You are done talking for the night."

Deep frustration seized Edward's heart in a crushing grip. His hot, angry tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The muscles in his legs twitched.

"You don't understand anything." he hissed under his breath.

His father was unmoved. "On the contrary, I think I understand perfectly. Things don't go the way you want them so you sulk and seethe until you eventually boil over. My fault is for allowing you to continue in your destructive behavior for this long, but that is a fault I can quickly rectify."

"If you would just-"

"Enough, son. Whatever excuses you've thought up can wait. We don't have a lot of time here, so let's get this done with. Go stand at the end of the couch, drop your pants, and bend over the arm."

Fists shaking with rage, the sixteen year old remained as he was. His sire waited five seconds and then narrowed his eyes.

"My patience is beyond spent, Edward. You will find yourself experiencing a far more painful and embarrassing evening if I am forced to bend you over."

Edward bit his lower lip hard enough to pierce the flesh, a trickle of venom running from the wound. He wanted to fight. He wanted to run. He wanted to go to his room, put on his headphones, and forget all this had ever even happened.

Why was his life so miserably unfair?

"Five...four...three..." Carlisle counted slow.

Gritting his teeth, Edward willed his wooden legs to carry him to the sofa end. Slowly, trembling fingers undid his jeans and slid them down his slender hips. He straightened his black briefs before bending over, his face towards the pillows. His stomach had twisted itself into one giant knot and the ensuing cramps were intense, but he forced his body to appear calm. He wouldn't give Carlisle the satisfaction of tears or pleading. He wouldn't be broken.

After a watchful moment, Carlisle walked to his son's side.

When dealing with adolescents, spankings were a common punishment in vampire circles. However, for a good two centuries, Carlisle was staunchly opposed to what he deemed a barbaric and totally unnecessary practice. His human father had been an abusive man and his vampire father wasn't much better. Carlisle was forty years old when he was changed, but that didn't stop Aro from lashing his legs at the littlest offense. When the doctor later became a father himself, he swore he would never raise a hand to his child.

Edward's early tantrums quickly brought an end to that promise.

Again and again he had pushed Carlisle to the edge, testing and straining the new father's control. Finally, the boy outright attacked him, and in that horrifying moment, Carlisle was suddenly forced to fight for his very life.

The trauma of the experience lasted many years, but the lesson learned was never forgotten.

Vampires were willful creatures and the younger the vampire the more prominent this trait showed. Occasional aggressiveness was especially common in males. Talking was simply not enough to always keep them in line.

Breathing deep, Carlisle sighed. "I can't leave Jasper outside much longer. In his current state, I don't trust him alone with Alice and Esme. You've put me in a bad spot, son. A very bad spot."

Edward kept silent. His father braced himself against the youth's lower back.

"I have never been more disappointed in you." Carlisle whispered before his hand fell fast and hard upon the seat of Edward's briefs.

The bronze haired boy squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the couch cushion. He didn't deserve this. What happened wasn't his fault. The real blame belonged to Jasper and his dirty mind. And Alice, _his_ Alice, abandoning him for that stupid cowboy. And Esme for her heartless dismissal of his feelings. But most of all Carlisle. Carlisle who always had to have his way. Carlisle who always had to be right. Carlisle who never listened and never cared.

Carlisle who kept taking everything and leaving Edward with nothing.


	6. Esme

" _Esme"_

Jasper was taken on one last hunt before he and Alice were sent to bed for the night. The southern youth had been giving out tingling vibes of agitation that literally itched at the skin, so even Alice was glad to have temporary leave of him.

With an aching right hand, Carlisle sighed as he lay upon his king sized bed, his legs bent over the edge. He could hardly believe this night.

Despite wearing his emotions on his sleeves, Edward was a private person and easily embarrassed. On every occasion he had blown up at Carlisle, it had been when the two were alone and far from any listening ears. Not in a million years would the father have imagined tonight's scene being a real possibility.

The spanking had been a different experience as well. Generally, Edward cried like a baby when disciplined, often making a dramatic fuss before Carlisle even reached three swats. This time it wasn't until the last ten licks delivered with a belt that the teen's silent resolve crumbled. If he was to be honest, his son's initial lack of tears had irked the patriarch greatly. Edward might have stumbled up the stairs a sobbing mess in the end, but part of Carlisle still felt he hadn't done enough.

Perhaps he should have promised a second spanking in the morning. The kid most certainly deserved it.

A soft creak signified the bedroom door opening and then closing. Esme plopped down beside her husband with a sigh of her own. Neither said a word for some time.

"Where did I go wrong?" Carlisle wondered at length.

"You want the long story or the summarized version?"

He gave her an unamused look. She smiled wryly and shrugged. "You did ask for it."

Huffing, he turned his face away and fiddled with his buttoned collar until it popped open. It was amazing how freeing that felt.

"In all seriousness, though, this is all your fault." said Esme.

"I know."

"You've been letting that boy get away with murder for decades."

Carlisle smirked at the ceiling. "Only of animals."

"Carlisle…"

"Fine, fine. It's only funny when you do it."

"Yes, yes it is." she smiled faintly for a brief moment. "Honestly, he doesn't respect you, Carlisle. You don't give him reason to respect you. He treats you any which way and you seem content to let him keep on until he goes way too far. What happened tonight never should have happened."

"I know. Really, I do. I just…" the patriarch breathed deep and sighed, combing his fingers through his thick, mussed hair. He needed a good wash. There were few things that annoyed him more than dirty hair.

"I can't stop remembering him as that lonely little boy who just needed a hug, Esme. He was nothing but a burden in the eyes of his parents, a sickly child who wasn't good for anything. I was the first person he ever had a chance to bond with and I wasn't even human. Then I changed him and he just…stopped loving me. I hoped in time, if I was good enough to him, I might earn it back."

Esme laid her dainty hand atop his. "He loves you very much, Carlisle. You know that."

"But he still goes on about being a soulless monster. And he'll call you mom, but when it comes to me…" frowning, Carlisle drifted off.

His wife twisted her full lips pensively. She then huffed and rolled her eyes, falling back to let her silky hair splay across the mattress. Carlisle looked at her, but her gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

"Edward stopped believing all that soulless nonsense when Alice arrived." she told him. "He's just a stubborn boy who doesn't know how to let things go. If you don't help him, if you don't lead him, the two of you will never move past this barrier. That's all I've been trying to get you to see, love. Sometimes the only way to fix something is to break it first."


	7. Damage Control

" _Damage Control"_

The sun winked down on the forest as grey bellied clouds drifted by.

Edward was allowed to sleep in and miss the family's morning hunt. His head clear after his long talk with Esme, Carlisle could now see he had asked too much too soon of his firstborn. Between his happiness for Alice's gain and keeping Jasper well fed, the father had simply neglected to give serious consideration to how this would all effect the sixteen year old. That and he was so accustomed to Edward's bad moods, he tended to disregard them.

Of course, none of this excused his son's atrocious behavior. Edward very well knew better and Carlisle was still ticked off about the whole ordeal. Damage control wouldn't be easy. There was a good chance he would need to extend his vacation a third time.

Once everyone's thirst was quenched, Carlisle sat Alice and Jasper down in a shady spot to discuss the events of last night. Neither teen had been in the mood to talk much yesterday, but the ever sweet and understanding Alice was unsurprisingly forgiving in the daylight.

Jasper was not so inclined.

"Like I said before, I ain't gonna start nothin', but if he goes after mah Alice again I won't be responsible fer whut happens."

"Jazzy…" Alice laid a little hand on his thigh, her expression softly disapproving. Stony-faced, he kept his eyes on Carlisle.

"I understand where you're coming from, Jasper." replied the patriarch, his arms folded atop his crossed legs. "Vampires have a strong instinct to protect their mates and this instinct is even stronger for us guys. Sometimes there is just no helping it." he smiled and looked over to his wife. She rolled her eyes humorously. Carlisle's overprotectiveness had been downright maddening in their early years.

"However, with that said, I assure you Edward is of no threat to Alice." Carlisle returned his focus to Jasper. "He adores her as his little sister and would never let any harm come to her."

"That ain't whut I saw yesterday."

Again Carlisle smiled. "What you saw yesterday was a jealous boy lashing out. While I in no way condone such behavior, I am certain you can understand his feelings. It's been just him and Alice for many years now, but all of sudden you enter the picture and he feels himself being pushed out of the frame. I imagine we have all experienced something similar at one point or another."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. Jasper's hard expression was unchanging, yet Carlisle caught the subtle twitch of the southerner's mouth. The man had to resist rolling his own eyes.

Jasper was undoubtedly going to be quite the stubborn one.

"I know it won't be easy, but I ask you to keep this in mind in the future." Carlisle continued. "I will see to it that what happened last night doesn't reoccur, but I will need everyone to be a bit more sensitive of Edward. He just needs time to adjust."

"It's really all my fault, Daddy." said Alice, her gaze downcast. "I've been terrible to him."

"You've been nothing of the sort. You only just found your mate and you want to spend time with him. That is entirely natural."

She shook her head in disagreement. "I pretty much forgot he existed…" pursing her lips, she absentmindedly fiddled with the short, browning grass. A rather strong wind blew, whipping about her already messy bob cut.

The fashion conscious fifteen year old had neglected her usual make-up and hair spray for once. Somehow she seemed tinier without soft spikes framing her face and wearing only an old red hoodie and blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Carlisle couldn't recall the last time he had seen her so...natural. If not for her current despondency, he would have said she never looked prettier.

He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. "Baby, look at me."

Reluctantly, she obeyed, her big eyes glassy.

"You haven't done anything wrong." her father assured her. "Sometimes life just gets a little complicated, but that doesn't mean it's anyone's fault."

"You don't know what I've seen." she whispered.

He held back a look of concern, maintaining his calm exterior. "It doesn't matter. We've had trying times before and always made it out alright. This will be no different. Edward will be fine."

"But-"

Carlisle squeezed her hand and smiled. "He _will_ be fine. Believe me, Alice. We'll make the future right."

She pursed her mouth again, unconvinced. Carlisle lightly pulled at her hair until she swatted him away, trying and failing to hide a tiny smile. Both missed Jasper narrowing his eyes.

Before the events of yesterday, he really hadn't thought much of Alice's relationship with Edward. Jasper was content to disregard the other male's presence, though the negative vibes the Cullen boy continually sent out made it difficult at times. Why Alice had such affection for this loser was beyond the empath's understanding. What was there to like about a mopey little weirdo who went around creeping in everyone's heads?

Jasper tensed his jaw. Unlike the rest of the Cullen family, he couldn't simply smile away Edward's aggressive behavior. He may not have had any intention to harm Alice, but his challenge towards Jasper was clear. And Jasper never backed down from a challenge.


	8. I'm Not Crying

Note: To the many reading, thank you. I would love to hear from you.

" _I'm Not Crying"_

Morning, noon, and night passed without incident. Carlisle and Esme paid separate visits to Edward's bedroom where he remained throughout the whole of the day. He offered his mother a stiff apology, allowing her hug but not returning it. His father received an even colder response. While Carlisle did reaffirm his disappointment over Edward's behavior, he also apologized for being dismissive of his son's feelings and encouraged the boy to speak openly. Edward's replies were only ever a curt "yes, sir" or "no, sir".

He spent the hours drowning himself in sorrowful music and bitter thoughts. At times he paced furiously, snarling as he carried on his mental ranting. Other times he stood quietly staring out the window into the forest. The sky was overcast by mid-afternoon. Twice he considered a hunt, but both times the notion sent him into a fit of temper which lead to more stomping around, his thirst forgotten.

Nightfall bathed the room in shadow. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Edward sat slumped against his bed, his legs parted and stretched out. All that remained of his fury was a cold pit in his chest.

The facts were clear: Alice didn't need a brother anymore and Jasper was well on his way to stealing Edward's place as Carlisle and Esme's son. They were already showing favoritism of the newborn. No matter how indecent or vulgar, his filthy mouth received nothing but smiles and laughter. On the other hand, Edward could barely take the Lord's name in vain and his parents leapt on him like a pair of vicious wolves.

It wasn't fair and he wouldn't stand for it. Carlisle could take his half-assed apology and shove it up his self-righteous butt.

"I will do my best to be more considerate of you, but you have to meet me half-way, son." Ha! Yeah right! The only person Carlisle had ears for was Carlisle, the all-knowing creator. Edward was merely his lowly subordinate, better seen than heard.

And that ungrateful midget of a sister! Though Carlisle was the one to save her from dying by her human father's abusive hands, it was Edward who practically brought the newborn girl up. He showed her how to avoid bloodying her clothes on hunts. He sacrificed his sleep on many a night to hold her when overwhelming visions refused to allow her rest. Hell, he taught the little freak how to drive after she nearly gave their parents heart attacks!

But what did it all amount to? Absolutely nothing. Now that Jasper was around to claim her every thought, she couldn't even spare Edward a passing glance.

His greatest fear was taking form right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The battle was lost from the start. He had never been anything more than a pathetic place holder. Carlisle only needed him until he found Esme. Alice only needed him until she found Jasper. The matches made, there was no room for him anymore.

There was no point to him.

Sniffling, Edward rubbed at his irritated eyes. He had but one option now.

Releasing a shaky breath, he finally turned on the phone he had been toying with for hours. The bright screen lit his pale face and caused him to squint. He sniffed again and went to his contacts. As the phone began to vibrate, he brought the device to his ear.

A lively masculine voice answered. "My oh my, to what do I owe the pleasure of his lord highness?"

"Is the offer to travel with you still open?" Edward asked.

"...Seriously? Ya know, nice people at least fake a 'hey, how ya doin'?' first. I swear it's like you were born in the dark ages. Oh, wait, you were. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Is the offer still open?" Edward repeated, feeling a tad panicked and not knowing why.

"Alright, alright, sheesh! Don't crack up on me, Egghead. Man, you are such a pill. What's the matter?"

"Emmett, please just answer."

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is. You sound like you're about to cry, bro."

A phantom blush warmed the teen's face. "I'm not crying!"

"Of course not. You never are when you give me these spontaneous calls in the middle of the night to rant about how misunderstood you are and how nobody really loves you."

"Wha-what?! I've never said any of those things! And I don't rant!"

"Did I say rant? Sorry, what I meant was a super annoying whine that goes on for hours and hours and hours."

"Y-you..." Edward spluttered, his hands clenching.

"I mean, I get it. Carlisle changed you around that time of the month and now you're stuck pmsing for all eternity. Still, it'd be nice if you called once in a while to maybe, I dunno, actually talk about something other than yourself? Just sayin'..."

Shaking with rage, the bronze haired vampire snapped. "F-fine! You can just go the fuck to blazes!"

"Aw, come on, Eddie, you know I'm only-"

A violent jab of the boy's finger ended the call.

His breath came in short, angry puffs. A stormy wind moaned outside the walls and a draft nipped his toes, his grey socks offering little warmth. Downstairs, he could hear a movie playing and his family's laughter. Jasper's rich, rumbling voice was the loudest.

Suddenly, Edward felt terribly cold. Did anyone even notice his absence? Was he truly so easily forgotten?

Pain swelled in his chest and he fisted the fabric of his white t-shirt. Shoulders trembling, he squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to hold the tears at bay. They slipped from their corners to run hot trails down his cheeks.

The phone vibrated. Edward answered as a sob escaped him.

"Emmett, please! I can't do this anymore! They don't-they don't want me!"

"I know, Eddie, I know." Emmett sighed. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Mm-mm-my stomach hurts!"

"Because you need to _calm_ _down_ , Edward. God, you cry worse than any girl. Just take a deep breath, alright?"

Curling into himself, Edward gasped for air, his lungs constricting painfully. His insides were twisting themselves tight and venom burned in the back of his throat. He felt he was dying for the second time.


	9. Defeated

" _Defeated"_

"Edward, sweetie, what is it?" Esme asked the fidgeting teenager.

Dressed in an oversized grey sweater and an old pair of blue jeans, Edward stood somberly in front of his parents. He had requested a private audience with them, but found his resolve wavering now that they were all alone in the master bedroom. His pitch black eyes lingered on the antique lamp positioned beside the sofa Esme and Carlisle occupied. Water trickled down the sides of his face, his hair still wet from his late morning shower. He bit his lower lip.

"Son, whatever it is, you have nothing to be afraid of. We're here to listen." said Carlisle, his arm draped over Esme's slim shoulders.

His wife smiled encouragingly. "Our ears are all yours."

Edward swallowed and shakily wiped his hand across his damp forehead. Though the words were on the tip of his tongue, his lips felt glued shut. He should have gone on a hunt first. The burning in his throat seemed to be worsening with each slow passing second. Maybe it wasn't too late to put this off and track himself a juicy doe or two. The rain was dying down, after all...

"Edward, look at me."

The boy met his father's gaze without thought. Carlisle's expression was kind yet firm.

"Speak."

Another dry swallow. Gathering what little courage he possessed, Edward breathed in deep, clenched his fists, and opened his mouth.

"I want to go stay with Emmett and Rosalie."

Esme's smile fell. Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"I talked to Emmett about it yesterday." Edward spoke in a rush. "It's all cool with them. He's been asking me around for years."

"Really?" Carlisle queried, unsure of how to respond. "And what brought this on?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, living more independently and everything. I mean, technically, I am an adult. And it would be good for me to get out on my own more. World experience and all." he shrugged. "It'll only be for a week or two."

The patriarch frowned. "If you want to use technicalities, you're only sixteen years old."

"A hundred sixteen."

"The vampire years make little difference, son."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

Esme placed a hand on the thigh of her husband's khaki slacks and gave their son a soft smile. "Baby, I know it's been a bit rough lately, but running away from your problems never does any real good. Things will get better. You just have to give yourself time."

The teen pursed his lips. "I'm not running away from anything, Mum."

"That's what it looks like, Edward." said Carlisle, earning Edward's glare.

"And I suppose since you see it that way, it's absolute fact."

"It is what I see, yes."

"Of course, and Carlisle sees all, right?" Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not here for your approval, so could you keep your judgments to yourself this once?"

They stared each other down. Finally, Carlisle stood, grabbing the boy's arm and jerking his body sideways. What little color Edward had drained from his face, but he didn't have a chance to protest the two heavy swats delivered to his posterior. Gasping, his hand flew back to shield his rear.

"Remove your hand, Edward." Carlisle ordered.

"N-no."

The father raised an eyebrow. "No? I wasn't making a request, son."

"I'm sorry, alright!" Edward blurted, squeezing his eyes shut as if he could escape the humiliation by blocking his sight. Esme's close scent filled his nostrils and set his face ablaze. Carlisle had never punished him in front of anyone before. Never.

"I don't think you are, boy. I told you I was done taking your disrespect and I meant what I said. Now do you want to talk civilly with us or should I just go ahead and remove my belt?"

His throat constricting, Edward struggled to swallow. "I'll be-I'll be civil."

"For your sake, I truly hope so." Carlisle released him. "Turn around."

Venom flowing quick through his pulsing veins, the sixteen year old resisted the urge to rub his stinging bottom as he faced his father. Carlisle placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you want to stay with your cousins?"

Edward sniffed and worked to steady his breathing. His unbeating heart quivered in his chest. He was too shocked and embarrassed to feel anger.

On rare occasions, Carlisle had threatened to publicly chastise the teen, but the threat alone had always been enough to put Edward back in line. This time the coven leader hadn't even bothered with a warning, spoken or mental. The telepath hardly knew what to think, other than wishing he could bury himself under a rock for the rest of forever.

"I asked you a question, Edward."

Startled out of his head, Edward blinked rapidly. Carlisle had never looked as intimidating as he did now.

"I want…I need to get out. It's not because of you guys or Jasper or anything. I'm not running away." he hurriedly explained. "It's just…I need some space for myself. I can't…With everything going on…It's like I'm…" gesturing helplessly, he gave up with a huff, rubbing at his eye while his other arm wrapped around his midsection. "I just need some space. I need some time away to think and…everything. I'm not running away. Honest. I just can't explain it any better..."

Carlisle's cool expression softened. Gone was any trace of Edward's usual confidence in his speech and posture. The boy not only looked dead tired, he appeared defeated. Why this was so, Carlisle couldn't quite figure, but he knew he wouldn't receive a truthful answer by pressing the matter. Edward was a hard nut to crack and it was rarer still for him to share sensitive information with his sire. Despite residing together for more than a century, father and son often seemed worlds apart.

Sighing, Carlisle raked his fingers through his slicked back hair and shifted his gaze to his wife. She sat tense, her hands clasped in her lap. It was obvious she was restraining herself from reaching out and pulling her son into her arms. His distress was torture for her.

And yet, she nodded her approval to her husband. He questioned her long with his eyes, but she remained steadfast. Esme was not one to easily falter.

This week just kept getting better and better. Carlisle was going to need a vacation from his vacation when all this was over.

His spirit heavy, he sighed once more and focused again on Edward.

"Where are they now?"

"The next state over." Edward replied without lifting his head. "The wi-Rosalie has a job as a school teacher, so they have an apartment. Emmett says they've been thinking about settling for the next few years."

"What about that pair they were travelling with? James and Victoria?"

"They split awhile back."

Carlisle crossed his arms. "And what of the disdain you're always expressing towards Rosalie and Emmett? It seems odd you wanting to stay with vampires you seem to hate."

Edward hunched his shoulders further. "I don't hate them." he mumbled, embarrassed to admit it. "At least, not Emmett..."

The patriarch studied the bronze haired youth hard. Had Alice seen this in her vision? Was it the cause of her despairing words the other day? The thought of forever losing his son twisted Carlisle's stomach, but a week or two certainly wasn't the end of the world. Putting everything into consideration, a break might be exactly what Edward needed. Esme believed it so and Carlisle trusted her judgment far above his own.

But a surly Edward alone with the boisterous Emmett and uptight Rosalie? That sounded very much like a recipe for trouble.


	10. I Pray God Brings You Back

Note: I hope you enjoy!

" _I Pray God Brings You Back"_

The rain started light and gradually increased until it was pouring down fast and hard.

Carlisle couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. It had been gnawing at him for two days, his unease stealing his sleep. Alice's visions of late weren't good concerning Edward, but they were also too disjointed and murky to depend on. Esme herself wasn't happy about him taking this trip, though she truly believed it would be to his and the family's benefit. He needed space to decompress and they needed a calm atmosphere for the sake of Jasper. Edward leaving seemed like the only way to accomplish both.

Thunder rumbled over the house. Esme held an umbrella above Emmett's head as the muscled vampire chucked the last of Edward's bags into the jeep.

"Alright, cuz, let's hit the road!" Emmett shouted through the rain. Turning to Esme, he smiled. "Thanks, Auntie."

"I can't have my favorite nephew catching cold." she smiled back. Carlisle had been the one to change Emmett and his mate, but the independent pair didn't form a parental bond with the coven leader. So, as custom amongst their kind, their sire became an uncle figure and his wife an aunt. They lived separate lives, yet stayed in close contact.

"You will take good care of him, won't you?" asked the matriarch. "I'm afraid he might be a bit much to handle at the moment. I can't recall ever seeing him this low before."

"Don'tcha worry about a thing, Esme. Me and Rosie got the place completely kid-proofed. Put up all the breakables and everything. I figured we gate the doors, turn on some cartoons, and just let him go crazy with the blocks."

Her deadpanned expression was decidedly unamused. Snickering, the tall, muscular vampire pulled her into a sideways hug and kissed her forehead.

"Seriously, you can count on me, beautiful." Emmett promised. "He might be the pill of all pills, but he's my little brother. And big, cool brothers like myself gotta look out for the sad little dweebs of the family. I'll make sure Edweirdo has such a damn good time he'll never want to leave."

He nuzzled her messy bun of caramel hair and she couldn't help a smile. His strong earthy scent and affectionate manner was enough to warm her on the coldest of days. Often she wished he and Rosalie would cease their constant wandering and settle nearby. In difficult times like this, another adult pair around could really boost the morale.

"Just not too good a time, Emmy." Esme joked. "We would like him back eventually. And about Rosalie-"

"I won't let them rip off any limbs." he grinned. "Trust me, Rosie's really mellowed. She doesn't get pissed half as bad as she use to when I do stupid stuff."

The front door opened and Edward stepped out, an umbrella in hand and his backpack slung over his shoulder. His eyes low, he shut the door behind himself and moved to the porch steps.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Carlisle asked, standing at the railing with Alice and Jasper.

"Mmhmm." Edward hummed an affirmative and opened his black umbrella. "I'm off."

A strong hand caught his shoulder in a light grasp. Gently, the darkly dressed youth was made to turn. His chin was then pushed up by Carlisle's index and middle finger.

"Let me repeat that you are not to give your cousins a hard time. You will treat Rosalie and Emmett with respect and obey any rules they set for you. Do not give me reason to go down there. You will sorely regret it if you do."

The teen swallowed and whispered, "I won't, Carlisle."

His father maintained the stare for a moment longer before bending to wrap his arms around Edward's shoulders.

"I love you, son. No matter what you may think or feel, I truly and wholly love you. And I hope this trip will help you see just what you have here. Our family might be changing, but you will always be a needed part of it. I pray God opens your heart to us again. I pray…" he paused, closing his eyes against the rising emotion. "I pray God brings you back to me."

Edward neither spoke or returned the embrace. Pressing a deep kiss into the boy's neck, Carlisle squeezed him tight. He told himself he only trembled because of the cold wind.

At last, with a couple of firm pats to his back, the telepath was released.

"Give us a call when you get there." Carlisle smiled softly, standing tall and pocketing his hands inside his blue jeans.

"'Kay." was Edward's emotionless answer. Alice started to move towards him, her hand reaching out, but he raised his umbrella and stepped briskly into the downpour.

"Well, it's about time. It's friggin' cold out here, man!" Emmett scowled and rubbed his arms, his t-shirt and thin jacket hardly appropriate attire for the chilly afternoon. However, he beamed back at Carlisle and the others.

"You guys gotta come by and visit us sometime! I'll catch ya some bears! Fatten you toothpicks up!"

"Nobody wants your smelly bears, Emmett!" Alice shouted.

"You need one the most, pipsqueak! Just you wait and see, Jasper! Once you taste bear, you'll know what it really means to be a vampire!"

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. Her mate offered the burly man a crooked smile.

Esme finished her goodbye with Edward and escorted Emmett to the driver's seat. They shared a final hug, Emmett called out his love to everyone, and soon the red vehicle was pulling out the driveway. As the tail lights faded down the road, Alice latched on to her father and cried.


	11. I Ain't Got Sense

_"I Ain't Got Sense"_

Planting his forehead against the window, Jasper groaned. "Good Lord, I'm gonna lose meh mind..."

"Daddy will be home soon." said Alice, busily rearranging her closet. "He had to answer an emergency, but he'll be done in about an hour, I think."

"By that time, darlin', I'll be stark ravin' mad."

The petite girl chuckled. "No, you won't. Give me a moment and we'll play a game. Edward has a lot of good ones." she paused with a old red dress in hand, her smile fading at the thought of her brother. The waves of sadness flowing from her had Jasper bristling.

Despite his best efforts to keep her mind occupied elsewhere, Alice was constantly "checking in" on Edward. Almost a week had passed, yet his future remained shrouded. She could hardly sleep for her worrying. And while it was bad enough seeing her pretty face wearing such gloomy expressions, Jasper also had to feel the force of her low spirits weighing down upon his own being. He was still so new to these empathetic sensations, dealing with all this just now was a bit much.

His increasing restlessness wasn't making the situation any easier. With Edward gone and the home atmosphere settling down, the doctor felt he could safely leave Jasper in Esme's hands and had returned to work a few days ago. However, the newborn was to be kept close to the house on hunts and this often meant Esme had to actually fetch his meals for him. It was more than a little degrading.

Hell, he was eighteen years old, a grown man by normal standards. He was quite capable of looking after himself and had been doing so long before he met the Cullens. It was clear they meant well, but Jasper was seriously starting to feel like a prisoner under house arrest.

Sunlight flickered free from the clouds and struck the blond in the eye. He frowned.

There were few things worse than confinement for Jasper. Plenty had tried to cage him before and he had bucked them all. If anything, his new life as a vampire should be one of the greatest imaginable freedom. He was a creature no longer bound to human rules. And really, what right did Carlisle have to impose such ridiculous restrictions on him? The man might have saved his life, but did that make him Jasper's master?

He wasn't a child and wouldn't be treated like one.

"I hafta get out."

"Hm?" snapping out of her thoughts, Alice looked over to the bed where her mate sat. "You say something?"

"I hafta get outside."

She pursed her lips. "If you need to hunt right now we can go get Momma."

"Standin' round waitin' fer yer ma ta bring back critters ain't no hunt, darlin'."

"Well, when Daddy gets back we'll go on a real hunt then."

"I don't need a damn babysittah ta feed mahself." Jasper spoke a tad louder than he intended. "Ya'll act like I ain't got sense enough ta put one foot in front of the other without instruction. Makes a fella feel right stupid..."

His projected discontent mingled with her sympathy. She remembered all too well the boredom and frustration of being housebound day after day. Two weeks into her first newborn year and she had tried fruitlessly to convince Carlisle that she was capable of handling more freedom. She had grown to understand his strictness on the matter, but could never bring herself to completely agree with it.

What was there to do except obey, though?

"Nobody thinks little of you, Jazzy." Alice told the male. "Momma and Daddy just have to be real careful with you. They don't want to see you have any accidents."

"There ain't a human ta be had round 'ere. How am I sposed ta have an accident?"

"You could run into a hiker."

"You would see 'em comin', though, right?"

His words gave her pause. "Well, sure." she mused. "But-"

"But nothin'." Jasper pushed off the window, swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, and stood. His oversized t-shirt and blue jeans hung loosely on his thin frame. "We're goin' out." he stated with a lopsided smile.

"Jazz, we can't. It's not safe and we couldn't get past Momma anyway."

"We'll use the window 'ere." he shrugged. "And the moment you see 'er missin' us, we'll just hightail it back 'ome."

"Daddy would find out. Believe me, Jazz, he _always_ finds out. And once he does..." the girl shuddered and shook her head. "I don't even want to think about what he'll do to us. Edward snuck out once and let me tell you, it did _not_ end well. He couldn't sit right for a week after Daddy finished with him. I've never had a spanking before and I don't plan on _ever_ putting myself in the position to get one. No sir, thank you very much, but I'll pass. We'd be risking the safety of our fannies just so you can run around the woods for, like, five minutes before Momma figures out we're gone. Nope, sorry Jazz, but that is total suici-"

Her tongue was silenced by a firm kiss. The dress in her hands fell to the floor.


	12. He Couldn't See The Stars

Note: I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving! Your continued support is greatly appreciated!

 _"He Couldn't See The Stars"_

The trip started off well enough. Edward had planned to spend the time by his lonesome, only Emmett had other ideas and proceeded to drag his cousin from one excursion to the next. They visited museums and attended concerts, and when Emmett learned that Edward didn't know how to rollerblade _or_ ride a bike, the teen was barely allowed rest until he got a handle on both. The twenty-three year old had an infectious energy about himself, a joviality which even Edward wasn't entirely immune to. Rosalie, however, was a very different story.

Work kept her busy most of the time, but whenever she and Edward managed to end up in the same room together, the sparks started flying. Back in her newborn years, the blond bombshell had been a regular bully and Edward had served as her favorite unfortunate target. Her relentless teasing had driven him near to madness, especially considering he was hardly allowed to respond in kind without risking Carlisle's punishing hand. And while Emmett was right about his wife having mellowed, she remained nonetheless annoying.

A certain amount of playfulness was developing between the two as the days went by, though. Insulting each other became a game, victory going to whoever was the quickest and cleverest. It concerned Emmett at first, but he soon found himself joining the pair on occasion. After all, what was the harm in a bit of silly name calling?

In hindsight, he really should have anticipated one or both of them eventually taking the game too far.

"Rosie, enough." Emmett ordered, his burly frame partially shielding an infuriated Edward.

"The little brat deserves what's coming to him." she glared.

"Maybe so, but what do you think Carlisle would do to the _both_ of us if I brought the kid back in pieces?"

"Invite us to the bonfire?" the woman smirked. Emmett narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't play like that, babe."

"Who's playing? The only reason he's here is because Carlisle finally needed a break after enduring a century of the brat. If you ask me, it's perfect timing. With Jasper showing up, Carlisle might have a chance at a real son now."

The startling words left the two males slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Rosalie merely raised her head higher, golden eyes gleaming.

"But don't worry, he can stay here as long as he likes. I wouldn't throw such a pathetic little waif out on the streets. That is, so long as he remembers his place." she ended with a malicious little smile. Not waiting for the boys to recover their mental senses, she then spun on her heels and strode off with a whirl of her long, pale hair. A second later her bedroom door slammed shut.

Cool night air drifted into the living room from the balcony. Emmett blinked and swallowed, struggling to come to grips with his wife's shocking display. It had been decades since he had last seen her behave in such a manner.

Edward's stomach churned with warring emotions. He felt the room closing in on him, Rosalie's scent burning his nostrils. A flood of venom rose to the back of his throat. Fearing he would vomit if he stayed inside a moment longer, the boy stiffly moved past the older male and walked to the balcony door. The glass had been shattered by the earlier thrown television remote and shards now crackled beneath the soles of his sneakers. Sliding open what remained of the broken frame and stepping out, the wind stirred his mess of tousled waves.

He went to the rail and grasped it with both hands, his body leaning forward and eyes closing. The air of the bustling town wasn't as fresh as what he was use to, but he sucked it in gratefully until the tension in his stomach eased. Even the most polluted of smogs was better than that woman's heavily perfumed stench.

Finally, with a lengthy sigh of relief, Edward slid down to sit. He took hold of a thin bar and rested his temple against the cool metal. His eyes slowly opened.

He hadn't lived amongst buildings and traffic since his human years. Unlike his home surrounded by trees, he couldn't see the stars here. The sky was more of a dark blue than black and a misty yellow hue rose up from the countless lights. There were no crickets or songs of night birds, only the distant murmur of speeding cars and the occasional haunting whistle of a train.

His legs yearned for a good, long run. Back home, Carlisle never minded when Edward just upped and took off into the woods. Well, maybe he did mind somewhat, he just never really tried to stop Edward.

Gaze falling, he pursed his lips. The phone nestled in the pocket of his jeans pressed into his hip. Despite knowing he wouldn't find any new messages, his fingers itched to grab hold of the device. Alice hadn't called or texted him for the entire week he had been away. Obviously, she was too busy to think of him these days.

A familiar knot formed in his chest. Emmett's soft footsteps approached behind him.

"Ed, you alright?"

"You talked with Carlisle before we left." stated Edward, disregarding the question. "What did he say?"

Emmett gave a quizzical tilt of his head. "He asked me to help with whatever you're going through. For some reason he and Esme seem to think I'm some kind of expert therapist." he smiled wryly. "Probably shouldn't tell them I never made it past the fifth grade."

"So he really is tired of me, is that it?"

"Uh, how does what I just said have anything to do with Carlisle being tired of you?"

"But that's what it is, right?" the boy pressed. "Everything I do and say just gets on everyone's nerves. Even Mum doesn't take me seriously anymore. All I have to do is show my face to ruin the mood."

"Eddie, what are you-"

"And it's not like I try to be a killjoy. I don't want to suck the fun out of everything. But I'm not going to pretend like there's nothing wrong when things clearly aren't right. They're the ones refusing to see him for what he really is."

"Okay..." Emmett spoke slow. "I'm guessing this is about Jasper?"

The name stirred a surge of new anger inside Edward. "I hate him!" he declared. "He's nothing but a slimy creep who can't think of anything other than his ugly dick and how he can use it on _my_ sister! I don't know what the hell she sees in him! He's disgusting and vulgar and uncouth and...God damn him!" the teen shouted. "He's ruined everything! Alice was just fine before he showed up, but she gets one stupid vision and Carlisle changes him without a second thought. It's not fair. I can't...I can't compete!"

Frowning, Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "Compete with what?"

"With Jasper, dammit! The guy is perfect! He woke up and was cool about everything from day one. He never gives Carlisle any problems because he doesn't have any problems! Compared to him, I look like a joke! I've been with Da-Carlisle for years, but all it took was one hunt for Jasper to eclipse me entirely."

"Ed, that's a lie and you know it."

"No, it isn't! Carlisle's found a better son, that's why he didn't try to stop me from coming here! They all want to be rid of me!"

The brawny man eyed his adolescent cousin disbelievingly. "Jesus, you've got to be kidding me. Like dude, come on, you can see inside everyone's heads! When has anyone ever thought about getting rid of you?"

"They just won't say it outright..." Edward mumbled.

"Really? You're seriously going to go with that?"

Edward didn't answer. Patience waning, Emmett huffed and ran his fingers through his short, dark curls. Over the coarse of the week they had broached the subject of Edward's home problems several times. The boy would rant awhile, anything Emmett said went ignored, and the topic was eventually dropped before either male could become too miffed.

Quite frankly, Emmett was getting sick of it. As nice a guy he was, he couldn't boast of the endless forbearance his uncle possessed. And perhaps part of the problem was everyone being so tolerate of Edward's drama. At any rate, Emmett was in no mood to continue playing around tonight.

"You know what, this is ridiculous. Carlisle fucking adores you and Esme would give up an arm and a leg just to make you happy, but you're so stuck in your own little emo world that you can't see how important you are to everyone else's. Good God, kid, do you know how many times Alice has texted me asking about you? I had to start ignoring her because the girl is friggin' paranoid on your behalf. Does that sound like someone who doesn't want to be bothered with you?"

The sixteen year old furrowed his brow. "She texts you?"

"Yeah, Edward, she texts me. She'd probably rather talk to you, but she doesn't think you want to hear from her. You didn't exactly leave her feeling secure about your relationship." Emmett reproached. "And believe me, Jasper has his share of issues. They've been having a rough time dealing with his crazy thirst, but Alice didn't want me to bother you with their problems. All they want is for you to have a good time and not worry about anything. That really sounds like people who don't give a shit about you, right?"

Edward opened his mouth and closed it, unable to find the words to say. An ambulance siren cried out a few blocks away. Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"But what do I know?" he threw his palms up and let them fall with a slap to his thighs. "You clearly have everything figured, so I'm really just wasting my breath here. God knows you never listen to me anyway..."

Turning part way back to the apartment, Emmett scrunched his nose at the glittering shards scattered on the floor. This day had ended about as well as the balcony door.

"What gets tiring is your attitude, Edward. It's like you want to be miserable no matter what. Carlisle and Esme wanted me to help you, but I really don't know how. Maybe you're the only one who can figure it out."

He spared another look at the younger vampire in the denim hoodie and ripped blue jeans. When Edward said nothing, Emmett shook his head once more, sighed, and pocketed his hands in his jacket.

"You keep trying to make everyone else out to be the bad guy, cuz, but the only person hurting you is _you_."

His final words were followed by the sound of crunching glass and then quiet. Tears streaking down his face, Edward's eyes never left the town skyline.


	13. Memories

Note: Thank you for your patience and your continued support! I do hope this chapter is pleasing. Goodness knows, it was a nightmare to write!

 _"Memories"_

His mind was coming undone in the worst way.

The small, black phone icon held Edward's gaze captive. What would he even say to her? What if she was terribly upset with him? What if it was too late to fix their relationship?

He bit his lip, his stomach squeezing itself tighter, but though his eyes burned, no new tears sprang up. He had cried himself dry through the night. Now his whole face was hot and itchy, his throat was painfully swollen, and a fierce headache was hammering away at his skull. Sickness was rare amongst vampires, yet he had taken ill at least once every year since being turned. Carlisle doubted the boy could die from it, but it frightened Edward all the same.

It brought back memories of a large lonely room and the sad little boy quietly fading out of existence inside of it. Business kept his father overseas, parties and alcohol kept his mother happily and quite uselessly drunk. Carlisle had been Edward's singular reprieve from a decidedly miserable excuse for a life. Even after the change and the subsequent collapse of their relationship, the doctor was always there for Edward even when the boy's hatred of his new father was at its strongest and most violent.

But today he was alone. Alone and feeling very, very small.

If only he could muster the courage to call home. It would be enough simply hearing Alice's melodic twittering, or Esme lovingly referring to him as "sweetie", or to have Carlisle's calm voice ask how everything was going. He knew he was acting like a pathetic child, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it on his own.

Vision blurring, Edward closed his eyes and waited out the familiar dizzy sensation. Stabs of pain pierced his head and he barely managed to swallow down a surge of foul tasting venom. He used one hand to pull the collar of his coat tighter against a chill.

Sitting out on the cold balcony all night definitely hadn't been one of his smarter moments.

The sudden vibration of his phone and a pleasant chime alerted him to a text message. Remaining hunched over, he peeled open heavy eyelids.

"Hey" was all Emmett had wrote. Edward stared at the word for a good ten seconds. What he felt he couldn't tell.

 _(Hey)_ he typed in response.

A minute passed, then the phone chimed again.

 _(You mad at me?)_ asked Emmett.

Was he? His throbbing cranium was making it hard to focus the many jumbled feelings swirling inside him. Wincing, he tried massaging soothing circles into his temple. _(No)_

 _(You sure?)_

Not in the slightest. _(Yeah)_

 _(Can I come in then?)_

Edward hesitated and looked to the door that was painted in the golden orange hue of the day's fading light. For some reason the surrounding silence held an unsettling quality. The air inside the room was stale and hard to breathe. Several times he had thought about opening the window, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Anxiety was playing with his nerves. Sweat soaked the underarms of his t-shirt.

His pride was not entirely gone, however. He could feel the crust in the corner of his eyes, his hair was no doubt a mess, and his legs had been crossed so long he feared they might be stuck. He didn't want either of his cousins seeing him in such a sorry state. They probably both had a low enough opinion of him already.

 _(You still there?)_ Emmett typed.

Another bout of dizziness and Edward shut one eye while sucking in his lips and rocking back and forth. His free arm embraced his midsection as his stomach lurched.

 _(I'm tired)_ he texted.

 _(Up all night sulking?)_

The bronze haired youth glared at the screen. _(No)_

 _(Uh huh. I bet you're pouting right now, though)_

 _(I hate you)_

A pause. _(I love you)_

Edward froze, red rimmed eyes blinking dumbly. He ignored the icy shiver which shot up his spine.

 _(The way I see it, family never gives up on family, so I'm sorry if I sounded like I was finished with you last night. You are stubborn as fuck, dude, and it really gets on my nerves sometimes, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my cousin, my brother, and my friend, like it or not. Nothing you do or say will ever change that. I will always be there for you. Promise)_

The words blurred, became clear, and blurred once more. Slowly, Edward read them twice over. He swallowed drily.

Memories flashed into his head. A newborn Emmett awkwardly trying to strike up conversation with the younger male. Rosalie laughing for the first time during a snowball fight and Edward unable to stop himself from laughing with her. That one Halloween when Emmett snuck candy into the house and the whole Cullen brood went sugar crazy, eventually forcing Carlisle to physically restrain Alice. They were moments Edward had never put any great importance upon. Moments he seldom remembered even happened.

But then there was Esme's look of absolute shock the night he had lashed out at the family. There was Alice's stricken expression and Jasper taking a stand to defend her. And lastly, there was his father's fearsome black stare and that quiet declaration Edward had pretended meant nothing to him.

 _"I have never been more disappointed in you."_

Again and again those words echoed through his ears. Carlisle had given him the hardest belting that night and for the first time ever he refrained from offering his son a hug or any words of comfort afterwards. It was like he had finally had enough of Edward. Maybe at long last, the patriarch was seeing the boy for the mistake he always feared he just might be.

His hands were wicked things, murderous weapons stained with the blood of innocents he had hunted down and slaughtered mercilessly. His heart was selfish, his thoughts vain. Every attempt he made to raise himself above his base nature ended in crushing failure. Jasper had never been the problem. Long before the southerner strolled into the picture and pushed Edward out of the frame, the sixteen year old had been making a mess of his life by his own idiotic doings.

Rosalie had been right. He was nothing more than a burden.

"Oh God..." Edward groaned, dropping his phone to double over. "That hurts. God Almighty, that really, _really_ hurts..."

Thick, hot venom filled his esophagus and this time there was no swallowing it down.


	14. Three Years

Note: Thank you for the fabulous support new and old readers alike! I love reading your reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy! We will be back to Edward shortly, but for now, Jasper!

 _"Three Years"_

Carlisle knocked twice on Jasper's door. In the seconds it took for a response to come, the blond man quickly went over what he was going to say and how he was to say it. If he handled this matter correctly, it would not need to escalate any further. Out of all the newborns Carlisle had raised, Jasper at least seemed the most reasonable, save for Emmett who had been an absolute ease to manage.

"Come in." Jasper's low, thickly accented voice carried through the cherry wood. Carlisle took a calming breath, fixed his collar, and entered the room.

Jasper lay on his bed, his arms crossed and his dark eyes fixed on the ceiling. Much of the afternoon light was blocked by the drawn curtains and there was a chill in the air. Carlisle stopped at the foot of the mattress and placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks to appear more casual.

"How are you doing, son?" he asked.

"I am well, sir." Jasper stiffly replied.

"Esme tells me you've been up here almost all day. When I sent you to your room last night, you do know I wasn't locking you up?"

"Yes, sir."

A soft smile played on Carlisle's lips. "Just needed some time to yourself, I suppose."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, would you mind if I sat and talked with you awhile?"

"I reckon you'll do whut ya want whether I mind it or not."

The elder vampire chuckled. "Sometimes that is so, but I would always prefer to have your willing compliance." He lightly sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands between his legs. Then sobering his expression, he began, "Jasper, I owe you an apology for last night. I didn't mean to be so short with you."

"Ya made Alice cry."

"Yes, I did, but while I understand how hard that was for you to take, Alice more than deserved a serious talking to. She was fortunate not to end up over my knee."

The air became electrified. "Ya wouldn't dare!" Jasper barked, springing up to face his sire with blazing eyes.

Carlisle seemed unaffected. "Not unless I felt it an absolute must. Alice has never needed me to physically chastise her and I hope the day never comes when I have to. But she did come awfully close yesterday."

"She didn't do jackshit! Goin' out alone was mah idea."

"Yes, I know." Carlisle smiled. "And perhaps part of this is my own fault. You took to this new life so quickly, I feel I have neglected to truly sit down and talk to you about what it means to be a newborn."

"You've told me enough, sir." Jasper drily stated. "I ain't ta step a toe outside without adult supervision or else risk killin' some human in the woods where there ain't ever any humans. Me bein' an adult mahself apparently don't mean a thing."

The surly look on the boy's face made the patriarch pause. Edward flashed to mind and Carlisle's heart clenched.

"Jasper," he started carefully. "I know my rules may feel like a cage, but in truth I only want the greatest freedom for you. One taste of human blood and the desire for more can drive you to mania. It is a prison of the mind, son, and it's not easily freed from. I have seen others of our kind plunged into the darkness of despair by losing themselves to bloodlust. I do not want to see such a tragic thing happen to you."

A slight furrow formed in Jasper's brow. "Humans are a vampire's natural prey, ain't they? I mean, I get that ya and the missus have yer own prefences and whutnot, but I don't get the whole issue with me 'ere. Seems a lot like yer makin' a mountain outta a molehill."

"Are you saying you wouldn't care if you killed a human?"

"Why should I?" the blond youth shrugged. "I ain't one anymore." His eyes were honest and his posture confident. He wasn't just trying to appear tough.

Few vampires chose to live on animal blood. It was considered an unnatural and even loathsome way of life. Years ago, Aro had gone as far as to beat Carlisle senseless when he "embarrassed" his father by refusing to accept a human meal. His legs had been crippled for three days afterwards.

On the other hand, every newborn of Carlisle's had naturally gravitated to a diet of animals. Jasper would be the first who seemingly didn't possess such a inclination. Quite honestly, the patriarch didn't know what to think or feel about this new knowledge. Thoughts of Edward once more assaulted him. He didn't know if he could bear seeing one of his children go through something like _that_ again.

Esme's guidance was definitely going to be needed on this issue.

"Time may change your feelings on the matter." he decided to say at last. "However, regardless of your own preferences, it is my responsibility to guide and protect you in the way I believe best for the next three years."

"Three years?" Jasper repeated in surprise.

"Three years." Carlisle affirmed. "That is about how long it takes for a newborn to fully settle. In that time, I am required by law to keep you in this coven."

"Law? Whut law?"

Raising his knee, the man laced his fingers over it and looked up at the ceiling, his gaze drifting far off. "The law of my father, Lord Aro, head of the Volturi, the largest and most powerful of all vampire covens."

A sense of unease settled in Jasper's gut. He was not liking the sound of this.

"There are three rules that all vampire kind live by." Carlisle continued. "We are never to expose our existence to humans, no child under the age of fifteen may be turned, and lastly, all newborns must remain under their sire's care until the passing of the third year." a smile lit his eyes here. "Minors up to age eighteen are generally required to remain with their birth coven, though. Aro thinks teenagers too unpredictable."

Jasper swallowed. "Whut..." he licked his lips which suddenly felt terribly dry. "Whut would happen if, just hypothetically speaking 'n all, I decide I want ta do things mah own way?"

Carlisle looked at him with a small smile. "Aro has eyes everywhere. Break one of his rules and you _will_ have to answer to him. In our case, if you were to get into serious trouble, I would be punished severely and you...you would probably be taken in by the Volturi."

"Whut are they like?"

Though Carlisle's smile remained, something in his air sent a chill crawling up Jasper's spine. "You don't want to know, son. Trust me on that."


	15. A Loser Like Me

Note: I lost my confidence something fierce. For the last few months I have been moping about like a loser, feeling sorry for myself and declaring how I was finished with writing forever. Nobody likes me anyway so why should I even bother, right? Pout, pout, pout.

Feel free to roll your eyes and shake your head. Goodness knows, I am doing so myself right now.

I do hope I have not lost my precious readers. The break _did_ do me wonders and I have a clearer idea of where I am headed. If you guys are still here, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, faves, and simply for reading! I truly believe this story is something special and it warms me to see others enjoying it.

Much appreciation to you!

 _"A Loser Like Me"_

The thermometer beebed and Rosalie removed it from Edward's mouth. Her eyes narrowed at the temperature reading. "We need to call Carlisle, Em."

"I don't feel that bad today..." Edward croaked. The blond woman cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He had two thick blankets pulled up to his chin but he was still trembling from chills.

"No, I suppose you only look it." she drily retorted, then faced her husband. "His temperature is getting too high. Another degree and he'll probably start frying what few brain cells he has. Though really, that could end up being an improvement."

"Go jump in a bonfire, witch."

Rosalie just smirked.

Frowning, Emmett absentmindedly rubbed his cousin's knee. "You don't think it could kill him, do you?"

"I suppose incineration may be possible."

"Rosie..." he really wasn't in the mood to play today. Twice he had watched Edward hurl. The teen had cried hard the first time and through his heaving had begged Emmett for help. All the older male could do was hold his cousin and uselessly whisper comforting words. Few things frightened the burly vampire, but that scene had truly shaken him. For all his muscles, he was powerless in this situation. It was a difficult feeling for him to accept.

The anxious look in his eyes caused Rosalie's features to soften somewhat. "No, I don't think he'll die, Em, but I really can't say anything for sure. We need to get Carlisle down here."

"I'm fine." said Edward.

Rosalie raised her eyes to the ceiling and he scowled.

"As if I care what you think." he told her.

She smirked, not looking at him. He struck the bed with his fist.

"Shut up, witch!"

"Enough!" Emmett shouted, standing from the bed. "God damn it, I am done with this!"

Edward flinched and Rosalie stiffened, unable to hide her initial shudder.

"Your brother is lying sick in bed and looking like total shit, but all you can think of is making fun of him?" Emmett asked his mate. "What the hell, Rosie? You're a grown ass woman picking on a kid for Christ's sake! Yeah, I know he was a jerk to you back when, but you weren't exactly an angel either, were you? Are you really going to hold on to this for the rest of eternity? My God, give me a fuckin' break, people!"

"It's just a game, Emmett." Rosalie tried to defend.

"Games are supposed to be fun, Rosie. Is Edward having fun when you call him names? Or is it only you having a good time?"

She glared at him. "And what of all the things he calls me? You think I'm supposed to just take that shit?"

"No, but you don't have to encourage it either. You're the adult here, Rosie. Try acting like it."

Her eyes turned into gaping pools of darkness as her nostrils flared. A visible tremor coursed through her arm. Edward tried to press himself deeper into his pillow. The tension in the air prickled against his skin like sparks of electricity.

Without another word, Rosalie raised her head high in defiance and marched out of the room. The two males heard the apartment door open and close with surprising restraint. Emmett quirked his mouth in displeasure and looked to the carpet. Rosalie's fist had reduced the thermometer to pieces.

Things simply kept getting better and better around here.

A low growl of irritation rumbled in Emmett's chest and he rubbed his face tiredly. He hadn't seen this much drama since leaving Carlisle and Esme after his newborn years were up. It had saddened him back then. He loved his family, but Rosalie was insistent that she and him strike out on their own. At the time it had bothered Emmett how Carlisle didn't try harder to keep them home. It wasn't until many years later that he learned the real reason behind it all. The animosity between Rosalie and Edward had been escalating beyond the coven leader's control. Carlisle didn't merely let Rosalie walk out. He _asked_ her to leave.

It had hurt more than she would ever admit. But while her relationship with Carlisle had eventually been restored, she couldn't seem to bring herself to forgive Edward. In her eyes, he had cost her the only home she had ever truly wanted.

Feeling his own bitterness surfacing, Emmett shook the thoughts from his head.

"Well, I guess that could've gone worse." he mused humorlessly. "I seriously thought she was gonna slap me for a second there." at that he did smile. "Damn, it's been a long time since she knocked me a good one. Maybe I've got a few screws loose, but I actually kinda miss it..."

He chuckled, shaking his head. His moment of levity ended, however, when the sound of sniffling reached his ears.

"Ed?"

His cousin didn't answer. He was looking straight ahead at nothing, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ed, why are you crying?" Emmett drew nearer to the boy and sat beside him. "Is your stomach hurting again?"

Edward just continued sniffling. Emmett started to reach a hand out, hesitated, then brushed away one of Edward's tears while gently turning the teen's head so that their eyes met. "Talk to me, Ed."

Blinking as if coming out of a daze, Edward took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

Edward's gaze dropped. "I always ruin everything."

"Not everything, cuz." Emmett teased with a small, sardonic smile.

"You hate me."

The smile disappeared. "Edward..."

"Rosalie hates me, too. I think everyone does by now, really. But I don't blame you guys. If not for me everyone would be happy. I'm the one always causing problems. I was a jerk to Alice and Jasper because I was jealous of their happiness. That's how ugly I am inside. I want everything for myself and when I can't get it, I try my hardest to destroy everyone else's joy. I'm a monster, Emmett. A horrid, pathetic monster." more tears flowed free and though he kept sniffing, Edward couldn't stop snot from trickling out his nose. "Rosalie was right. Carlisle will get a real son this time. Jasper is perfect for him. He's smart and mature and everything good that I'm not. No-one needs a loser like me around. I should just lie here until I die. It would be better for everyone."

Silence engulfed the pair. Emmett stared hard at his young cousin and Edward kept trying to cease his tears. The light in the room dimmed as clouds once again covered the afternoon sun.

The older male made up his mind.

Taking in a deep breath, Emmett steeled himself and stood. He pushed Edward's blankets down, slipped his hands beneath the teen's arms, and easily lifted the bronze haired youth. Edward's breath caught in his throat. He was too shocked to say anything.

Emmett sat down again and settled a wide-eyed Edward on his lap.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this with you being sick, but I'm gonna lose my nerve if I wait till later." said Emmett.

"Wha-what are you..." Edward's words died off as he was shifted on his hip and hugged close by one arm. His face grew warm and then his jaw dropped when he felt his pajama pants pulled low to expose his briefs.

"Sorry, cuz, but I think you just might need this."


	16. Tired

Note: I am inspired!

Thank you Jules Ann and The Dandy Leola for being such good friends.

To everyone else, your continued support is immensely appreciated. Whether you review or simply pop in to read my updates, I am most grateful. I hope you enjoy this!

 _"Tired"_

Edward could only gasp at the first stinging slap that struck his posterior.

"That's for being a total jerk to Alice." Emmett told him. "She's stuck by your side for decades and you turned your back on her like it took nothing."

"Wha-what? No I didn't!" Edward protested, snapping out of his initial shock. Before he had a chance to say more, though, Emmett swung his palm down again and this time Edward jumped.

"Ow! St-stop! You can't!" he cried and started to squirm, hopelessly trying to push off of Emmett's broad chest. "You don't have the right!"

"That one is for the shitty way you treated Jasper." Emmett continued, ignoring his cousin's struggling. "You didn't even give the guy a chance before you decided he wasn't good enough for the family."

"But I didn't mean it like that! You don't know what he was thinking. I was only trying to protect-Ow how!" Edward's legs kicked out at the blankets on the bed. His bottom lip was seized between his teeth and he threw a hand over his smarting backside.

"That one is for my sweet little aunt. Poor Esme checks in with me and Rose every other night because you're too busy being too much of an ass to talk to your own mother. Now move your hand or I'll swat your legs."

Closing his eyes tight, Edward furiously shook his head. Emmett fixed him with an impassive look then shrugged his shoulders.

"Your choice." he tugged Edward's pajama pants lower and delivered a heavy slap to the back of the bared leg. The teen's eyes popped open as he gave a strangled squeal.

"That one is for Carlisle, the man is a freakin' saint for putting up with your attitude through all these years."

Fresh venom tears blurred Edward's vision. Embarrassment began to give way to guilt. Another swat landed on his leg and he cried out, removing his hand from his butt and grasping Emmett's t-shirt instead.

"Alright, alright, stop hitting me there!"

Emmett's cool expression remained. "That one is for all the times you've antagonized my Rosie."

A grimace twisted Edward's features. "What the fuck?!" he practically screamed, his sore voice cracking. "There's no way in hell you're gonna beat me for standing up to that bi-Ah ha!" the next hit reignited the searing pain of his backside. His body convulsed under the blow and he smashed his face into the crook of Emmett's neck.

"And that one is for me." the muscled vampire spoke in a darkly hushed tone. "You spoiled, self-centered little brat. I've stayed up nights listening to you whine on the phone. I've fought on your side against my own mate. I've let you use me time and again to make yourself feel better. But what has any of that ever mattered to you? When have you ever given a damn about me and how I feel?"

Quivering, Edward's breath hitched. He gripped Emmett's shirt tighter while his tears warmed the man's skin. "I'm sorry..."

"Only for yourself." Emmett accused.

"N-no..."

"Please, don't even. You're a terrible liar. The only person you've ever felt anything for is yourself. You don't regret the actions that got you here, just the consequences you're being forced to face. All that talk about how you're such a loser is nothing more than you fishing for sympathy. Well, not this time, cuz. I'm done playing that game of yours. I'm done taking the bait."

The sixteen year old could find no words to say. His throat was swollen, his butt was throbbing, and his frozen heart felt ready to burst into pieces. He was tired of being such a mess. He was tired of hurting the people he loved.

Was there any chance left to make things right? Would his family accept him back if he promised to do better? _Could_ he do better? He didn't know. Everything was so mixed up he hardly even recognized himself these days.

God help him, he was scared to death. He needed his mother. He needed Carlisle.

A stab of freezing pain pierced his chest and Edward's curled form went rigid.

"H-hurts..." he gasped. "God...Emmy, help me."

The moment the words were spoken a near crushing embrace enveloped him. Emmett buried his nose into Edward's tousled waves of bronze and felt his own frustration evaporate as the light, woodsy scent of the much smaller male filled his nostrils. He wondered if Edward had always been so bony or if the emotional baggage the kid always lugged around was taking a toll on his physical health. More than ever before the desire to protect his suffering little brother burned fierce in Emmett.

Carlisle never should have let things progress this far.

"N-not his f-fault." Edward rasped. "He c-couldn't have known what a mistake I w-would be..."

"We all make mistakes, Eddie." Emmett gently countered. "But that doesn't mean we become one. You gotta learn how to forgive and let go."

Edward swallowed and winced at the painful lump in his throat. "'M s-sorry."

"It's okay. We're gonna move past this. I promised you, remember?"

Feverish chills assaulting his body, the boy bit his lip and rubbed his tear-soaked face deeper into Emmett's neck. Ten minutes later and Edward was sound asleep.


	17. The Coven Leader

Note: Thank you Goldielover and Georgie! To all who continue to read, you have my appreciation. Share your thoughts or just enjoy!

Once my brother was really sick and he did not want our father to know, so we (my sisters and I) kept it hidden as best we could. Then somehow the secret slipped out. Things did not end well for us. That day I learned the Sibling Code of Silence is really not worth it sometimes.

 _"The Coven Leader"_

A rush of frigid air bit into Carlisle's nape and brought an irritated frown to the blond man's face. He used both hands to pull the collar of his coat closer and quickened his pace through the dark woods. Hunting in the cold was one of his greatest annoyances. His eyes stung, his nose burned, and his knees ached with stiffness. It would have been better if he had changed into warmer attire, but he had been feeling so antsy after work that once he arrived back home he headed straight into the forest. He had hoped a good meal would relax him some.

His foot suddenly caught on a root and he stumbled forward, hissing at the odd turn of his ankle. Too annoyed with the cold to stop walking, he merely clenched his jaw when the pain didn't immediately subside.

Today was just not his day.

Jasper's restlessness was worsening and Esme was frazzled between keeping the newborn entertained and feeding his bottomless appetite. Then this morning she and Carlisle had a tiff over one of his favorite shirts having been lent to Jasper without the patriarch's permission. Carlisle had ended the argument by angrily taking off for work and by the time he reached the hospital he was both regretful and ashamed of his behavior. He eventually called home to apologize, only for Alice to tell him that Esme was too busy to come to the phone. In other words, his wife was seriously ticked off and no simple "I'm sorry" would cut it. All day he had struggled to focus on the tasks of his job.

It was Edward who was the biggest concern, though. Tomorrow the sixteen year old would be coming home and Carlisle was supposed to have everything figured out by then. Instead he felt more lost than ever.

He had promised Esme that he would be a stronger, better father to their troubled firstborn, however, his stance on the matter was faltering. Edward was such a sensitive boy. Yes, he had behaved poorly upon Jasper's arrival, but it was also Carlisle's fault for thrusting Edward into the situation so suddenly. It hadn't been fair. Maybe now with some time and space having soothed their tempers, the two could have a calm talk about everything, patch up their odd little relationship, and then go about performing their daily roles as usual. Problem solved.

Or at least buried until the next family crisis unearthed it again. And unfortunately, more drama was sure to be coming soon. The family generally moved every seven years to keep their ageless identities secret, but Jasper would force them to leave their latest home by spring, only a year into their stay here. It wouldn't be safe for the newborn to remain close to a community where he could be recognized by the humans of his past life.

Carlisle had already pulled Alice out of school. She was an adventurous spirit and thus enjoyed spontaneity. Edward, on the other hand, didn't do well with change, especially the abrupt sort. The thought of this made the patriarch want to groan.

He sighed, his breath a puff of white. "I'm being as moody as the kids." he mumbled in dry amusement. "Maybe the teenage hormones are catching."

The wind picked up and he found himself snorting a startled laugh as a gust struck his back. Strands of his mussed hair fell over his face. Oh, he really didn't like the cold, but for some reason that gust actually felt nice.

His features eased further at the sight of his home, the lights bright under the twilight sky. In that moment he felt some of the worry lift free of his shoulders.

There at the edge of the forest he paused. Plenty of stars could be seen despite the many clouds. The long grass of the yard swayed in the wind and the pine trees looked to be dancing. Carlisle allowed the scene to ease away his remaining tension. It wasn't like him to be so apprehensive and negative. He had to pull himself together. Things were rarely as bad as they seemed.

Life with Edward had never been easy, but maybe it was as Esme said and the real issue was her mate's constant dismissal of their son's problems. If there was still any hope of their relationship healing, it was Carlisle who needed to take the first step for them both.

Unbeating as it was, his heart felt so very tired. The road ahead looked to be a long and trying one. Not for the first time he wondered if he was truly cut out to be a leader.

Still, for all his doubts, he knew he couldn't afford to lose faith. With Esme by his side, he had to believe the family would get through these difficult times and be made the stronger for them. He simply had to take it one step after another.

Somehow, he would win back Edward's trust.

A buzz from his coat pocket interrupted his thoughts. He pulled out the phone, took a glance at the caller id, and answered with a warm smile.

"Hello, Kitten."

"Carlisle." Rosalie greeted in her usual cool fashion. "I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

His eyes twinkled. She always got straight to the point. "Oh? What is that?"

"My mate and your son are being a pair of idiots, and I refuse to be an accessory to it. I should of called you the first day, but Edward insisted it was nothing and Emmett does whatever the little troll tells him. So don't get mad at me. It's the males around here who have rocks for brains." her tone hardened in her defensiveness. "Alice even sided with them. They have this stupid sibling code of silence or whatever and the three of them have been giving me nothing but grief about keeping my mouth shut. But I am _not_ taking any of the blame for this. I just thought I would give you a heads-up."

Carlisle almost chuckled at how serious she sounded. Just what had those boys gotten into?

"Thank you, Kitty. I will not hold any part of their mischief against you." he told her. "So, what is their crime and when is the court date?"

The next words she spoke wiped the smile clean off his face. "Edward's sick." Rosalie spoke fast. "He's been sick all week. It's not as bad now, but he still looks terrible. He and Emmett think they can somehow cover it up. Honestly, I don't even know what their deal is."

Carlisle's anxiety returned double. "How sick?"

"He had a high fever, but we got it down some. He hasn't thrown up since Wednesday, either."

"He's been vomiting?!" the father exclaimed. "Rosalie, the moment you knew he was _that_ ill I should have been informed right then and there!"

"I'm not involved in any of this, Carlisle." Rosalie stated firmly. "You made Emmett the one responsible for the brat, remember? _He_ was calling the shots. I just didn't want you finding out tomorrow and thinking I was part of this nonsense. If you want to yell at someone, call up your precious little prince. Otherwise I will take my leave right now."

The blond vampire gritted his teeth, his eyes a burning black. He no longer felt the icy wind, nor did he notice the first flakes of falling snow.

"Why didn't you call me?" he growled.

"They didn't want me to."

"And yet you are talking to me now."

"Yeah, well, I decided they're all stupid." was her nonchalant reply. "I told them to at least tell you about it once they got back, but when they decided to make up a story instead, I took the liberty to call you myself. Your son is a terrible influence on my bear, Uncle."

A freezing anger chilled the venom in his veins.

Edward hiding a serious situation like this was something Carlisle could understand, but Emmett? Alice? He trusted those two with the well-being of their brother. Emmett had said things were fine. Alice assured likewise about her visions. Before Edward left, they had promised Carlisle that if anything went wrong, big or small, they would let their coven leader know. He never once doubted their word.

They had lied to him. Again and again they had lied to him.

"Rosalie," Carlisle's voice came out as a quiet rumble. "Tell me everything."


	18. Running

Note: Much thanks to The Dandy Leola, One Cool Cat, Georgie, Guest, Guest, Catspector, and the newest daughter for reviewing! And to all those who continue reading, your support is much appreciated!

Goodness, I rewrote this chapter sooo many times! I thought I had it finished in February, but then I kept feeling something was not right. But here it finally is! The next chapter should be a quick, easy one.

Enjoy!

 _"Running"_

Emmett was going to kill him.

Carlisle might understand, but then again, the last time Edward had seen his father, the man hadn't been feeling quite so understanding. Edward didn't blame him. He was seeing more clearly and he knew his behavior of late had been shameful. He was ready to make amends for it all.

He just wasn't ready to make those amends today.

With his incredible speed, running came naturally to Edward. The rush of the wind in his ears, venom flowing fast through his veins...it was pure exhilaration. And when life was really piling on the pressure, running was something he did without even any thought at times. His legs would start twitching and before he knew it, he was flying, the world morphing into a formless blur around him. There was no greater stress reliever.

Running while recovering from a nasty bug, however? Bad idea.

Edward had reverted to walking a while ago, but still his chest hurt and his breath was wheezy. Every muscle in his body ached terribly. He tried not to think of how pissed Emmett probably was. Something told Edward the note he had left behind wouldn't help his case much.

This was one of those times that he hadn't truly meant to run. The seconds counting down to his departure, the anxiety had simply gotten the better of him. Emmett was smart, smarter than what Edward often gave him credit for, and the younger vampire had realized this fully over the past two weeks. But in this matter, he couldn't agree with his cousin. The teen knew he wasn't ready to return home yet.

What was he to do about Alice and Jasper? How was he ever to look Esme in the eye again? Where did he and Carlisle stand? Despite all of Emmett's comforting words and assurances, Edward couldn't shake the feeling that he had dug himself into a hole too deep to climb out of.

He needed more time to think.

Pulling out another napkin from the pocket of his hoodie, Edward blew his nose again. The rough material felt like sandpaper against his raw skin. If only he had grabbed his wallet before taking off, he could've stopped in a store to buy some real tissues. Chances are this stuff he had swiped from the bathroom of a fast food joint was going to leave him with a nasty rash.

"Hey!" he called out as his shoulder was carelessly bumped by a passing stranger. The man kept on walking without glancing back or even uttering an offhanded apology. Edward scowled at the retreating figure.

"Rude much?" he mumbled.

The streets were busy, vehicles speeding down the roads and people filling the sidewalks. Edward was doing his best to keep his telepathy on a leash, but it was a far harder task when he was sick. While his fever had gone down, his head was still pounding. Fresh air usually helped with this, but right now the teenage vampire could only smell the nauseating odors of cigarettes, heavy perfume, and greasy burgers. His stomach groaned queasily.

He swallowed, hugged himself, and continued forward. How long he had been wandering about he didn't know. The sky was darkening, his feet were hurting, and he was getting more than a little thirsty. A young woman breezed past him and her sweet aroma had his throat tightening.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

He just needed a bit more time, perhaps one more week to sort himself out. He had pleaded with Emmett to convince Carlisle to allow this, but Emmett was convinced Edward was merely seeking to run from his problems. Why was it so hard for anyone to understand him? He _wasn't_ running, he was _thinking_. If he was going to fix the mess he had made, he needed a plan of action. Without one he would risk messing things up even worse.

Sniffling, Edward paused to look at a street sign. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Hadn't he seen this one already today?

Damn it all, was he walking in circles? He had wanted to visit the place where Emmett took him hunting a couple of times, but he couldn't quite remember how to get there. The drive had never seemed too long...

Edward ran a hand through his tousled waves and studied the surrounding buildings. Neon signs beamed all around and not a single one of them was familiar. He swallowed, feeling a flutter of nervousness.

Oh, what was he worrying about anyway? So maybe he was lost and had forgotten his phone at the apartment. No problem. He could manage alright. Back home, sometimes he had run off for days with no real destination in mind. Contrary to what everyone in his family believed, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Still, a crowded, noisy city was a lot different from the calm of a quiet forest or small town. If Edward couldn't find that park, where was he supposed to sleep? He didn't have money for a hotel, and even if he did, he wasn't comfortable spending a night among human scents. His self-control was good and it had been decades since his last accident, but it was better not to take chances in this area. And why hadn't he at least brought along his coat? The temperature was dropping and he was developing goosebumps.

The boy huffed, becoming frustrated. This wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Stupid, stupid..." he muttered to himself, eyes darting around as he rubbed at his arms. The painful buzz in his ears was worsening. Horns were honking, sirens blaring, and foreign thoughts kept slipping into his head. He wasn't well enough to handle this. It felt like his brain was catching fire.

"Why don't you ever learn?" wincing, he closed one eye. "Why don't you ever think these things through?"

"You lost, sweetheart?"

The softly spoken question ghosted over Edward's ear. His heart gave a phantom beat. The voice was sweet and girlish. The scent was undeniably that of a female vampire.


	19. Don't Look At Me Like That

Note: Like I said, easy and quick.

Enjoy!

 _"Don't Look At Me Like That"_

The woman's hair was like fire, bright and flickering in the light wind. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades.

Edward couldn't find any words to speak. When dealing with strange vampires, caution was always the best option. Most didn't pose a serious threat, but there were some who enjoyed preying on their own kind just as much as they relished a good hunt. Minors were the typical targets.

"My my, you're not looking so good there. Are you hurt?" Edward couldn't tell if he was only imagining the mocking edge in her concerned tone.

"N-no." he mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Showing weakness was a big mistake. "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

She cocked her head to the side. "You do look awfully familiar..." a smile slowly curled her deep red lips. "Oh, yes, now I know. Edward, isn't it?"

His stomach dropped and his eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I'm a friend of Rosalie and Emmett's. We use to travel together." she explained, clasping her hands behind her back. "They talked of you often."

"R-really?" ugh, why did he keep stuttering?

"Yes, I could tell they were both rather fond of you. I don't suppose they've ever mentioned me."

"Um, probably." he tried smiling himself. "It's hard keeping up with all of Emmett's stories." it certainly didn't help that Edward tended to not pay his cousin proper attention when the older vampire was recounting his travels. He and Rosalie occasionally kept company with other covens, but while Edward knew a few names, he didn't have faces to go with them. To make matters worse, not all the vampires Emmett and Rosalie associated with were decent people.

The beautiful woman hummed in understanding. "Speaking of your cousins, I'm actually here to pay them a little visit. Are they here with you?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for them to finish up in that store over there, but they're probably going to be awhile." Edward lied easily. "You should pop in."

She said nothing for a moment. All the surrounding noise of the city seemed strangely muted. Edward willed his hands not to fidget.

The redhead's thoughts were oddly focused on the color of his hair. She found it pretty. Unease churned the contents of his stomach.

"No offense, but you do look terrible." she finally broke the silence. "And you're breathing sounds labored."

"I was a little sick earlier this week, but I'm fine now." Edward insisted.

"Hmm...your knee keeps twitching."

"We've been shopping for hours. My legs are a bit tired, I guess."

"Oh? Is that so?" she lowered her sunglasses to reveal a pair of shining red orbs beneath thick lashes. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Edward. Read my mind. Do you hear any malicious thoughts plotting dismemberment and burning in my head?"

His unbeating heart lurched. "You...you know?"

Her shades covering her eyes once more, she flipped her radiant curls over her shoulder and settled a hand on her hip. "Rose and I were close at one point. She often complained about you, but I always got the feeling she liked you more than she let on. I'm pretty good at reading people myself." she smirked. "You're out here alone, aren't you?"

"N-no." great, he was doing it again.

"That's very strange." thoughtfully, she tapped a sharp looking fingernail against her chin. "I've been trailing you for sometime and I haven't seen your cousins yet. How odd..."

Edward's breath stopped short.

"You know, these kind of places can be rather dangerous." the woman lowered her airy voice. "So many dark alleyways for wicked things to hide in, waiting in the shadows for defenseless innocents. Take a pretty thing like yourself." she stepped closer to the boy and he moved backwards, his heel on the edge of the sidewalk. Her sweet smile sent shivers racing up his spine. "I find that bad girls just love that fragile look of yours."

He might have been taller than her, but this female had such an air of power that Edward felt himself shrinking in her presence.

"Me, myself, I like little boys. They have such wonderful features, beautifully masculine but not yet hardened with age." chuckling, she took hold of the drawstring to Edward's hood and yanked it lightly. He jerked and released a stuttering gasp, black eyes large with fear.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I told you I'm not going to kill you. It's a bit crowded around here for any real fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Collecting himself as best as he could, he fixed her with a glare. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the playfulness faded from her face. "That would be revenge, dear. Sweet, sweet revenge. But what I want I cannot have."

She wrapped the drawstring around her fist and Edward contained the urge to shudder. "Revenge for what?" he asked.

"For the hole carved in my chest by your witch of a sister." her voice was a mere whisper. "There are few things more painful than losing your mate. It can drive a vampire insane. Did you know that?"

The sixteen year old shook his head dumbly. She tilted her chin up.

"I have a stronger mind than most, though. And as much as I want to see Rosalie burn, I don't fancy being hunted down by your family. With or without James, I'll always take life over death. But I won't lie and say the temptation isn't terribly strong right now. It really wouldn't take much for me to drag your scrawny butt off and mess you up some."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't have anything to do with Rosalie."

"She loves you." the female smiled. "That's all the reason I need to hurt you."

"She...she loves me?" Edward breathed a nervous laugh. "Um, I think we might be talking about two different Rosalies here."

"I highly doubt that..." the redhead released him and stepped back. He quirked an eyebrow at this, but then he heard a voice that had his heart starting for the second time that day.

 _"Edward. Anthony. Cullen."_

He spun around so fast his stomach jumped up his throat. From out the passenger door window of a rumbling sports car, Rosalie's smoldering black eyes bored into Edward.

"Get your ass in the car." she snarled. "Now."

"How did you-"

She slammed her fist down on the dashboard. _"I said now, boy!"_

He snapped his mouth shut and hurried to obey. Rosalie turned her attention to the other woman who raised her palms in a placating manner.

"I didn't hurt him. I didn't even know you and your mate were residing here until yesterday. My plane leaves tonight."

Edward closed the car door and fumbled with his seat belt, his hands shaking. Rosalie stared hard at the sharply dressed female who's ringlets appeared ablaze.

"Honest, Rosalie, I hope to never have the misfortune of seeing your face again. I only wanted to give him a little scare. You can't fault me too much for that."

The blond's response was to grind her teeth. Moving back over to the driver's side, she roughly changed the gears and the vehicle sped off with a furious roar. She handed Edward a brown paper bag seconds before he threw up.


	20. You Have No Idea

Note: "Edward is a little wimp"...thank you, Guest. I laughed the moment I read that.

Whew, this was a tricky one. Next chapter we are going to be heading back home at last. My oh my, what fun is in store...

Enjoy and thank you all for your continual support!

 _"You Have No Idea"_

Esme often criticized Edward's speedy driving, but if she ever experienced having Rosalie at the wheel, he was convinced his mother would start going easier on him. The blond beauty was an absolute terror on the road.

When they at last swerved into a parking space back at the apartment complex, he wanted to jump out of the vehicle the instant she cut the engine. The gurgling of his stomach and the pounding in his head had him thinking twice about quick movements, however.

This had to be the single most embarrassing day of his life, and he had plenty of embarrassing days to compare it to. He was a one hundred year old vampire, the second oldest member of the Cullen clan, but right now he very much felt like the child everyone constantly called him. It was beyond humiliating. Not only had his worst enemy had to rescue him today, he also just had to puke in her car! There was no way he could ever live that down. Rosalie would make certain of it.

His shoulders slumped and he pouted at the crumbled paper bag in his lap. His life was officially over.

Sending off a few last text messages, Rosalie then turned around in her seat, her forearm resting on the armrest. "Did you get anything on my leather?"

"No." muttered Edward, wishing he could disappear into the plush car seat.

"Hn, thank God for Alice." she studied his haggard face. He was paler than pale, dark circles hung beneath his eyes, and his nose was tinted pink. To say he looked terrible was an understatement. "Had yourself a nasty scare, huh?"

He didn't know what to make of the question. Rosalie's features were composed, devoid of her characteristic taunting smile nor displaying her earlier anger. He didn't dare peek into her head, either. For once, he really didn't want to hear her thoughts about him.

"Emmett was ready to chase after you the moment he read your little note." she told him. "But I figured some space could do you some good, so I convinced him to let you have the day away. That was _my_ mistake."

She reached inside the pocket of her loose fitted shirt and pulled out a cell phone. "Emmett was packing away the rest of your things when Alice called you and he found _this_ under your pillow."

Edward felt his cheeks warm. "I didn't mean to leave it."

"Uh-huh. Well, thanks to your little oversight, _I_ had to deal with four very upset vampires. Carlisle and Esme were ready to jump the first plane down here, Emmett was losing his mind with worry, and Alice was in tears because she couldn't get an exact fix on your location. Lucky for you, Victoria chickened out on a kidnapping. I probably wouldn't have gotten there in time to stop her."

Guilt and lingering fear created a nauseous mixture inside the boy. He clutched the paper bag tighter. "She said you killed her mate."

"That's not the issue here."

"How is it not?" his temper stirred. "She came after me because of what _you_ did! Like what the hell, Rosalie? You were her friend and then you just one day off her mate? Why?"

"I had my reasons, but none of which I am inclined to share with a snot-nosed brat."

"When I'm being targeted for your crimes I sure as hell deserve to know the reasons why!" Edward practically exploded. "And what was with you telling her about my telepathy? Do you spill all our secrets to every murderous whack job you befriend, or is it only _my_ information you so kindly give away? Do you really hate me that much?"

The woman maintained her cool expression even as a fire flickered in her ebony gaze. "You have no idea. Not the slightest fucking idea."

"Oh, but I do. I've had the displeasure of seeing inside that shallow puddle you call a mind, not that I need telepathy to read the likes of you." he sneered. "I guess the only real surprise here is that you actually came to help me. I always imagined you would jump at the chance to see me burn."

Her fingers tightened around his phone. His chest rose and fell with trembling breaths. He sniffed to stop an overflow of mucus from escaping his nose.

Rosalie's anger he was use to. He could match her glare for hateful glare and insult for insult. It was what their relationship was and would always be as far as he was concerned. In fact, after Emmett had told her off days ago, she avoided speaking entirely to Edward and he entertained the thought of her never bothering him again. Here right now, though, there was something different in the intensity of her stare.

She tilted her head, platinum blond hair falling silkily over her shoulder. "Huh, I think I finally see it." she mused aloud.

"See what?" Edward frowned, fully expecting some degrading little comment in response. Her next words came as a complete surprise.

"One Christmas when Emmett and I were visiting, Carlisle took me into his study and told me your story. He pitied you and probably meant for me to feel the same. I didn't, you had hurt me too much for that, but in time I did begin to understand you."

He bristled. "You were the one always after _me_." he retorted, trying to ignore how vulnerable this new information made him feel. Neither Emmett or Alice knew much of the sixteen year old's horrid human life and _they_ were his best friends. Rosalie had to be the last person on the planet that he would trust with details of his past.

Darn it, Carlisle. The man had no right.

"Yeah, I had a sharp tongue, but who was it that first took things too far? Was it you or I who said the other deserved to die alone and forgotten?" Rosalie asked coldly. "You're always boasting about that superior mind of yours, so I know you must remember."

Again Edward felt a phantom blush. "I never-"

"Yes, you did. I'm not saying that a good chunk of the blame doesn't fall on my shoulders, because it does. I was angry at pretty much everyone back then and you just so happened to be the easiest target. But that doesn't make you innocent, either."

Scowling, he huffed angrily and turned his face away. "You still started it..." he muttered.

"Of which I'm well aware. And for the record, I'm sorry."

His head snapped back around. He hardly felt the pang the motion sent through his skull. "What?"

"You heard me." the blond glowered, clearly embarrassed yet managing to keep eye contact. "I don't care how sad your pathetic human existence was. You are a spoiled brat who more than needs to be cut down to size. Still, I'm woman enough to acknowledge my own faults." she smirked slightly. "Or at least I'm working up to be. To tell you the truth, I told myself I was going to do better when Emmett brought you down here. Old habits die hard, I guess."

She tossed his phone at him and Edward barely managed to catch it. Utterly bemused, he found himself speechless.

What in the world had just happened?

"Now I'm going to give you two options. You can hold out your hand and take ten well deserved strikes of my ruler," Rosalie reached over to the passenger seat and held up a menacing looking measuring tool. It was thick, wooden, and had to be at least a hundred years old. Rosalie loved her antiques. "Or you can be difficult and get your butt smacked instead, jeans down. Which do you want?"

Confusion twisted Edward's features. "What?"

"You ran off without your phone and nearly caused your entire family to suffer a meltdown." she explained evenly. "I think that's more than deserving of a punishment, wouldn't you agree?"

"I didn't mean to leave my phone." he said in his defense, a cold pit settling in his stomach. "And it was your fault I was in danger!"

"You wouldn't have been in danger if you hadn't forgotten your phone. Alice would have been able to warn you and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But you did leave your phone and we are having this conversation. It's about time you learned to think twice about your actions. And before you start shouting about me not having the right to punish you, dear Esme was sweet enough to give me permission to dole out a little justice on behalf of the family." a dark smile raised the corner of Rosalie's lips. "So, which one is it going to be? Be a good boy and give me your hand or fight me and I beat your ass? I strongly advise the former. It will save us both a great deal of discomfort."

The bronze haired youth pressed his back into his seat. Suddenly he remembered his seat belt. It was still buckled across his chest. With steadily increasing horror, he regarded the ruler in his cousin's hand.


End file.
